Vive les enfants !
by Marguerite06
Summary: 15 ans après "Goodbye and good luck"...Qu'est devenu Sara? Et Grissom? Ont-ils encore un avenir commun? La possibilité d'une famille? Et que se passe-t-il, quand, en plus, le destin semble s'acharner encore sur eux, par l'entremise de leur fille? FINIE !
1. Chic et choc

Résumé : Quinze ans après 'Good bye and good luck' ! Sara et sa fille, Allegra, arrivent à Las Vegas pour que cette dernière suivent ses études à l'université de la ville. Quelques mois après leur arrivée, Mario est retrouvé mort dans sa chambre avec le capitaine de l'équipe de football, équipe dont il faisait également partie. Catherine et Nick enquêteront sur les meurtres et la jeune fille timide aux magnifiques yeux bleus semblent être un suspect…

Au même moment, Sara reçoit une promotion; elle dirigera le laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Elle deviendra donc le patron de Griss, Nick, Warrick, Catherine et Greg. Choc à venir…

----------------------------------------------------------

Tout le monde connaît l'expression "La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants".

Voilà, 15 ans que Gil Grissom et Sara Sidle ne se sont plus revus. Gil Grissom se demande souvent ce qu'est devenu "sa" Sara. Souvent il pense qu'elle a du refaire sa vie en 15 ans. Et si je vous disais que non. En effet, un élément a tout chamboulé dans l'univers de Sara Sidle; sa fille qui est le portrait craché de sa mère avec les yeux de son père et 3 percings, un à l'arcade, sous sa bouche et sur sa langue. Elle s'était aussi une enfant surdouée, qui avait vite posé la question que redoute toute mère célibataire : "Qui est mon père ?" Sara ne lui avait pas caché l'identité de son père, ni le fait que se soit elle qui est quittée Vegas.

Mais, voilà, quelques jours après ses révélations, le pire que Sara puisse imaginer arriva. Allegra, sa fille avait reçu une lettre disant quelle était acceptée à L'université de Vegas pour y faire ses études de CSI. Seulement, à 15 ans et 3 ans d'avance sa mère était obligée de venir.

Deux mois plus tard, elles étaient installées à Las Vegas, ville du jeux et du vice où tout est permis. Sara, ayant chassé ses vieux démons, fut heureuse à la simple vue de Vegas. De plus, elle allait diriger le n'était presque jamais chez elle, à vrai dire elle visitait Vegas. À la rentrée, Allegra se fit des amis eux aussi surdoués, Mario qui venait de Washington D.C, Sandy de Californie et Jeff du Texas.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent. Seulement la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, encore moins à Vegas. Un jour Mario ne vint pas en cours. Seulement voilà, c'était un Jeudi, jour de sport et de sciences, jour préféré de Mario.

----------------------------------------------------------

Inquiètes, Allegra et Sandy frappaient à la porte de la chambre de Mario, espérant réellement que ce dernier leur ouvrirait la porte. Manquer une journée de cours ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Soudain, une autre jeune fille arriva, tout aussi énervée que les deux premières. Il s'agissait de Jenny, la petite-amie du capitaine de l'équipe de Football, Frank. Frank et Mario étaient deux bons amis, surtout parce qu'ils étaient les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, mais également parce qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Et comme Frank avait aussi manqué toute la journée de cours...

Heureusement, Jenny avait la clé de la chambre de son petit-ami. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. Aussitôt, l'horreur s'empara d'elle et elle poussa un cri en découvrant les cadavres de Frank et Mario. Mario avait une corde qui lui entourait le cou et était étendu sur le lit collé au mur, à droite. Frank était couché sur le sol et une marre de sang entourait son corps. Elle semblait provenir de la large plaie qu'il avait à la tête.

Allegra se saisit de son portable et appela la police, pendant que Sandy se tournait en direction des toilettes, dégoûtée, l'estomac retourné. Jenny était, quant à elle, prise dans une horrible crise de larmes. Et pour cause, elle venait de découvrir le corps de son petit-ami.

"C'est impossible, pensa Allegra, Mario ne _peut _pas être mort. Ce ne doit pas être lui. C'est quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, mais ce n'est _pas lui !_"

Cependant, elle savait pertinemment que c'était sa chambre. Les chances que ce ne soit pas lui était extrêmement mince. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais un de ses meilleur ami. Elle fut prise d'un étourdissement et eut l'impression de sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Elle inspira, tentant de garder son calme. Elle échangea un regard avec Jenny, et se rendit compte à ce moment que les larmes fusaient sur son visage.

Allegra venait de perdre un bon ami, un confident, une personne hors de l'ordinaire...

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine, accompagnée de Nick, poussa la porte pour entrer dans la résidence universitaire. Immédiatement, un policier les prit en charge et leur montra le chemin à prendre. Catherine et Nick montèrent les escaliers, observant les visages ravagés des étudiants autour d'eux. Ils semblaient tous détruits. Évidemment, quand ce genre de tragédie arrivait, tous ceux qui connaissaient les victimes étaient troublés.

Ils aboutirent finalement au troisième étage et virent le gros ruban jaune qui protégeait la scène de crime. Catherine vit les policiers qui commençaient à interroger les étudiants. Certains pleuraient énormément, alors que d'autres essayaient de réconforter ceux qui justement étaient en larmes. Au milieu de tout ce monde, il y avait une jeune fille, beaucoup plus petite et jeune que les autres. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais ses yeux bouffis laissaient présager qu'elle avait beaucoup pleurer plus tôt. Elle fixait la porte et tremblait légèrement. Personne ne lui accordait d'attention, à croire qu'elle était invisible. Catherine se demanda ce qu'une fille aussi jeune, à peine sortie de l'adolescence, faisait dans cette résidence universitaire. Se sentant probablement fixer, l'adolescente releva la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard dur.

"Photographie tous les étudiants" lança Catherine à Nick. "Un meurtrier revient souvent voir le résultat de son oeuvre..."

Nick acquiesça et sortit son appareil-photo. Catherine, elle, entra dans la chambre et vit Brass dans un coin qui prenait des notes dans son petit calepin.

"Il s'agit de Mario Rey et Frank Johnson, les deux colocataires de la chambre. Ils ont été trouvés par la petite-amie de Frank et les deux meilleures amies de Mario. Les deux ne s'étaient pas présentés au cours aujourd'hui. Ça a inquiété quelques personnes. Celles que je vous ai nommé les ont trouvés dans cette position. Elles n'ont pas touchées à la scène de crime. La petite-amie de Frank avait la clé et c'est ainsi qu'elles ont ouvert la porte. Les deux gars faisaient partie de l'équipe de Football de l'université et Frank en était même le capitaine. À ce qu'on m'a dit, Mario était également un très bon joueur. Très populaires, les deux gars avaient très peu d'ennemis et étaient très aimés. Je vais aller interroger les amies de Mario, je reviens ensuite."

Catherine acquiesça et Brass s'éloigna. Elle se tourna vers David. "Heure de la mort ?" demanda-t-elle.

"La rigidité cadavérique est bien installée. Ils n'ont pas été bougés. Ils sont morts ici et d'après la température du foie, aux alentours de onze heures hier soir."

Il retourna le cadavre de Mario. "Celui-ci est sans doute mort étranglé, car il a une corde autour du cou. Il y a également des marques de strangulation. Hémorragie pétéchiales." ajouta-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et en regardant à l'aide de sa lampe de poche.

"Quant à ce gars, il a reçu plusieurs violents coups à la tête." dit-il en pointant le corps de Frank.

"Merci David." Catherine commença à examiner la chambre. Elle ne trouva pas grand chose. Le meurtrier avait du faire le ménage et ramasser l'arme qui avait servi à tuer Frank. Elle trouva cependant des cheveux près du corps de Frank et d'autres sur le bureau, près de Mario. Nick revint et prit les photographies des corps. Il photographia ensuite divers éléments.

Catherine examina les cheveux trouvés sur le bureau. "Étrange, pensa-t-elle, ceux près du corps de Frank sont noirs et ceux sur le bureau sont bruns." Ils ne devaient pas appartenir à la même personne. Peut-être que les deux gars n'ont pas été tués par les mêmes personnes et pour les même raisons ?

Catherine se tourna vers Brass qui revenait. "Personne n'a rien entendu. Il faut croire que les murs de ce bâtiment sont bien isolés." dit-il. Catherine eut un sourire. "Et personne ne leur a semblé suspect. Personne qui n'a pas affaire dans la résidence ne peut entrer. Et les caméras ont été mises hors fonction dans ce corridor une heure avant les meurtres." Il ajouta devant le regard de Catherine: "Ils filment jusqu'à dix heures et ensuite, les caméras s'éteignent."

"Bon, dans ce cas, on remballe et on rentre au labo !" s'exclama Catherine.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, tous les étudiants étaient partis. Il restait seulement la jeune fille que Catherine avait aperçu plus tôt. Elle se mordait la lèvre et fixait toujours la porte. Catherine lança un regard interrogateur à Brass. Il se pencha et dit à son oreille :" Allegra Sidle, elle a 15 ans et elle est surdouée. Elle étudie pour devenir CSI ici. Mario est son meilleur ami et elle est de celle qui l'a découvert. Sandy, l'autre amie de Mario, m'a révélé qu'elle était secrètement amoureuse de lui. Elle n'a pas voulu répondre à mes questions. Il paraît qu'elle n'a pas parlé depuis la découverte des corps..."

Jetant un dernier regard à Allegra, Catherine sortit du bâtiment. Le visage d'Allegra resta imprimé dans sa mémoire. Il lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle ne pourrait dire quoi...

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara était au restaurant en compagnie de ses collègues. Son supérieur allait bientôt annoncer qui aurait la promotion. Celui ou celle qui allait être choisi allait diriger le laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Évidemment, pour y avoir travaillé, Sara était en bonne position pour avoir cette promotion. Elle la voulait, mais en même temps, elle avait peur. Après tout, si elle avait cette promotion, elle allait être le supérieur de tous ses anciens amis et même de son ancien amant, le père de sa fille, Allegra. Elle n'avait pas eu de contacts avec eux depuis... au moins quinze ans !

La dernière fois qu'elle avait donnée de ces nouvelles, elle ignorait qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait seulement dit à Gil qu'elle partait à San Francisco, pour renouer avec sa mère.

"J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer que notre très estimée Sara Sidle deviendra la prochaine directrice du laboratoire de la police scientifique."

Autour d'elle, tous applaudirent et Sara se leva en souriant. Puis, elle se rassit. En avant, son supérieur allait faire un petit discours.

"Ça ne fait que quelques mois que Sara travaille pour moi. Immédiatement, j'ai remarqué son grand talent et sa vive curiosité. Elle a travaillé avec Gil Grissom, un des plus grand entomologiste aux États-Unis. Elle a étudié à Harvard, où elle a brillamment réussi. Sara est autant une femme accomplie qu'épanouie. Elle aura désormais l'occasion de diriger son ancien patron. (Rire de la plupart des gens présents.) On te souhaite tous bonne chance, Sara !" lança son supérieur, Ben Warrent, tout sourire. Il leva son verre, comme tous les gens présents le firent. Ils lui portèrent un toast.

Les collègues de Sara virent la féliciter, puis ils se dispersèrent. Certains rentrèrent chez eux, d'autres restèrent pour discuter un peu. Ben s'approcha de la jeune femme. "Félicitations !" s'exclama-t-il.

"J'aurais du m'en douter..."

Malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait travaillé avec Ben, ils étaient tout de même devenus de bon amis. Un soir où il avait invité Sara à dîner, elle lui avait raconté son passé. Elle avait parlé de son enfance difficile, de son enlèvement. Elle n'avait pas mentionné sa relation avec Griss. Ben et tout le monde au FBI savait qu'elle avait une fille, mais personne n'avait pas posé de questions sur l'identité du père.

Maintenant, Sara allait partir et revoir le père de sa fille. Elle allait même être son patron. Comique comme situation ?

Sara passait un bon moment, quand son portable sonna. Elle vit que c'était sa fille qui appelait et se dépêcha de répondre en s'éloignant de son ancien supérieur. "Tu commences dans deux jours !" lui lança Ben avant qu'elle fut trop loin.

"Allegra ?" demanda Sara en répondant.

Elle entendit seulement des pleurs. "Allegra, ma chérie ?!?" s'inquiéta Sara.

Toujours aucune réponse. "Où es-tu?"

"Maison" dit l'adolescente.

La communication était mauvaise et la ligne coupa. Sara regarda son portable pendant quelques instants, légèrement paniquée. Elle fit signe à Ben qu'elle partait de loin et il lui répondit.

Sara n'attendit pas plus longtemps et embarqua dans sa Mercedes. Elle démarra et s'empressa de prendre la direction de la maison. En arrivant, elle vit que les lumières étaient allumées. Elle entra dans la maison, cherchant sa fille. Elle la trouva repliée sur elle-même dans sa chambre. "Allegra..." murmura Sara, soulagée.

Elle s'installa aux côtés de sa fille et passa un bras par-dessus son épaule pour la rapprocher d'elle.

"Allegra, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'enquit Sara, toujours très inquiète du mutisme de sa fille.

Contrairement à ce que pensait la mère, la fille signa. "Mario... Il est mort."

Sara fronça les sourcils. "Explique-moi..."

Immédiatement, sa fille, toujours en utilisant le langage des signes, commença à lui raconter que Mario ne s'était pas présenté aux cours.

Pendant ce temps, les larmes coulaient à flots, autant sur les joues de la mère que sur celles de la fille...

----------------------------------------------------------

"J'ai analysé les cheveux que vous m'avez donné" dit Wendy à Catherine. "Deux donneurs. Sur les cheveux noirs, masculin. Sur les cheveux bruns, féminin. Aucun allèle commun et ils n'appartiennent pas aux victimes."

Elle donna la feuille à Catherine. "Cependant, je les ai comparés à nos bases de données. Ça n'a rien donné."

"Merci Wendy"

Catherine s'éloigna, les feuilles dans les mains. Nick et elle allaient devoir faire des prélèvements ADN à tout le monde. Elle l'appela pour lui dire de la rejoindre à la résidence universitaire.

Ce fut long, mais ils collectèrent l'ADN de tous les résidants de l'étage où vivait Mario et Frank.

Catherine ne put revoir la jeune fille si troublée qu'elle avait vu plutôt. Elle demanda à Brass de lui demander d'aller au poste pour être interroger.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne vint pas seule; sa mère l'accompagnait...

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine commençait à manger. Grissom était assis plus loin et mangeait en silence, lisant un vieux livre sur l'entomologie. Warrick et Nick discutaient sport en regardant un match de foot à la télé. Greg regardait avec attention un avis affiché sur le tableau d'affichage. Après un moment, il se leva, quittant son repas pour l'examiner de plus près. À cet instant, Brass entra.

"Désolé de vous dérange Catherine, mais Allegra Sidle vient d'arriver."

L'experte se leva. "Pas grave Brass. De toute façon, j'avais pas très faim." Elle se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait sortir de la pièce pour prendre un kit de prélèvement d'ADN et d'empreintes, quand Brass plaça son bras devant elle pour la bloquer.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Catherine, soudain inquiète. "Il y a un problème ?"

"Il faut que je vous avertisse," commença-t-il. À présent, tous les experts avaient levés la tête et écoutaient avec attention la discussion. "Elle est venue avec sa mère."

Catherine haussa les épaules. "Et alors ?"

"Vous connaissez la mère."

"Qu'est-ce que ça change ?" insista Catherine. Elle était profondément ennuyée par le comportement de Brass.

"Le nom de famille de Allegra est Sidle." Il marqua une pause, se demandant comment apprendre la nouvelle en douceur aux experts. Après tout, Sara avait été leur collègue pendant de nombreuses années avant de partir sans crier gare, peu après son enlèvement.

"Et la mère d'Allegra est..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car Greg compléta. "Sara."

Brass opina lentement. Greg pointa d'un doigt l'avis qui lisait avec attention. "Cette affiche annonce que Sara Sidle a été nommée à la direction du laboratoire scientifique de Las Vegas."

Warrick se leva. "Sara... Sara Sidle, la fille qui a travaillé avec nous, qui a été enlevé, qui sortait avec Grissom... Sara Sidle ?"

Brass acquiesça encore. "Je l'ai vu. En quinze ans, elle n'a pas changé d'une miette et sa fille..."

Cette fois, à la mention de la fille de Sara, tous se tournèrent vers Grissom. Ce dernier fixait ses pieds, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Il arborait l'expression de franche surprise. Soudain, se sentant observer, il releva la tête vers Catherine, Brass, Warrick, Nick et Greg. Troublé, il murmura simplement: "Sara..."

Il inspira profondément, se leva et ramassa à geste brusque ses affaires. Il sortit de la pièce sans que personne ne puisse le retenir et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse parler.

"Vous croyez qu'il est choqué ?" demanda Greg. Les autres, en guise réponde, haussèrent les épaules.

Catherine se tourna vers Nick. "Allons interroger la revenante, alors !"

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom marcha jusqu'à son bureau et ferma la porte d'un geste sec. Elle claqua dans un grand bruit. Il s'installa à son bureau, laissant tous ses dossiers de côté et enfouit légèrement sa tête entre ses mains. Soudain, quelqu'un cogna à la porte.

"Entrez" dit Grissom en relevant la tête.

C'était l'actuel directeur du labo.

"Gil, je suis content de vous voir ! La jeune personne qui me remplacera vient d'arriver. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne venait pas pour ça, mais je crois que ce serait une bonne chose que vous la rencontreriez avant qu'elle commence, dans deux jours."

De mauvaise foi, Grissom se leva et suivit le directeur dans les couloirs du bâtiment.

"Elle est avec Brass" précisa-t-il. "Elle s'appelle..."

"Sara Sidle" compléta Grissom.

"En effet !" s'exclama l'homme. "Une femme intelligente et ma foi, très compétente !"

"Je n'en ai aucun doute." fit platement Grissom.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Brass, où Catherine faisait un prélèvement ADN sur une adolescente. La mère, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, semblait totalement indifférente. Grissom s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle. Il sentit son cœur se serre douloureusement en la voyant se tourner lentement vers lui. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, comme si elle voulait parler, mais visiblement, elle non plus n'était pas prête à le voir.

"Gil..." murmura-t-elle faiblement.

"Sara..." fit Grissom.

Catherine les regarda à tour de rôle. Sur sa chaise, Allegra se trémoussa, mal à l'aise. Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle était l'homme dont sa mère parlait souvent. Sa photo était affichée dans plusieurs pièces de la maison. Elle savait que cet homme était son père, c'était évident rien qu'en voyant ses yeux. Leurs yeux bleus...

Le directeur, quant à lui, fronça les sourcils et demanda à haute voix:

"Vous vous connaissez déjà ?" Puis, il sembla prit d'une illumination, il se tapa la tête. "C'est vrai, elle a déjà travaillé dans l'équipe de nuit. Et... Ho mon dieu !" s'exclama-t-il, se rendant compte de son erreur.

Combien de fois avait-il entendu Greg ou un autre technicien parler de la merveilleuse Sara, partie quelques temps après son enlèvement ? Qui ne l'avait pas mis en garde contre Grissom et son caractère sinistre ? Combien de fois lui avait-on précisé qu'il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi, qu'il avait déjà été souriant, heureux et de bonne humeur grâce à une jeune femme brune ? Et qu'il ne souriait plus depuis qu'elle avait plaqué Las Vegas sans avertissements après quelques évènements tragiques ? Comme il était bête !

De leur côté, Sara remarqua l'air torturé de Grissom. Elle-même se sentait étrange. Revoir l'homme qu'elle aimait toujours, qu'elle n'avait jamais oubliée... Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait bientôt, mais malgré tout, elle n'était pas prête.

Devait-elle courir se réfugier dans ses bras ? L'embrasser ? Lui parler comme si elle ne le connaissait pas ? Après tout, elle avait à peine parler à Catherine. Elle n'avait vu personne d'autre de son ancienne équipe.

Grissom sentait une bataille intérieure faire rage. Sans qu'il puisse choisir ce qu'il allait faire, il fit un pas en avant. Il voulait lui parler, savoir ce qui s'était passé... Retrouver Sara.

Son portable sonna avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose. Greg lui annonça qu'ils avaient une avancée dans leur enquête.

"Je dois y aller" marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Il en voulait intérieurement à Greg d'avoir gâché leurs retrouvailles. En même temps, c'était une bonne chose. Il pourrait réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire avant de la revoir. Il pourrait planifier la façon dont il allait la reconquérir.

Parce qu'il était impossible qu'il n'essaie pas - et qu'il ne réussisse pas.


	2. Un café ?

_Voici la suite de Vive les Enfants ! En espérant que vous aimerez !_

Catherine et Brass entrèrent dans la petite salle d'interrogatoire et allèrent s'asseoir Sara et sa fille. Puis, Brass prit la parole.

« Alors Allegra… comment ça va ? » demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'adolescente.

La jeune femme ne dit et jeta un regard à sa mère. Elle signa rapidement quelque chose. Tellement rapidement que Sara ne put saisir ce que sa fille lui voulait lui dire.

« Allegra, ma puce, je ne veux pas que tu signes. »

Pourtant, Allegra s'adressa encore à sa mère dans le langage des signes, mais plus lentement. Sara comprit ce que sa fille venait de lui dire. Elle jeta un œil à la fenêtre sans tain. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait voir ce qui se déroulait derrière le miroir, mais elle espérait que Gil ne s'y trouvait pas. Sara comprit qu'elle devrait faire la traduction pour Catherine et Brass.

« Elle va bien » répondit-elle à la place de sa fille.

Catherine jeta un bref regard sur Sara avant de reporter son attention sur Allegra. « J'aimerais mieux qu'Allegra réponde à nos questions. » dit-elle d'un ton suffisant.

« Allegra a eu un violent choc en découvrant son meilleur ami mort. Elle préfère utiliser le langage des signes pour communiquer. Je peux traduire. S'il te faut un traducteur officiel, va chercher Gil. » lança Sara sur le même ton que Catherine.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent pendant un instant. « Je peux te parler ? » s'enquit Catherine.

« Bien sûr » fit Sara, se levant.

Catherine fit de même et les deux sortirent de la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur, Catherine lui demanda : « On va se chercher un café, tu veux ? »

Sara ne dit rien, mais suivit tout de même la rouquine dans les couloirs. Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle de repos, Catherine adressa un regard sévère aux personnes présentes. Ces dernières se sentirent aussitôt de trop et sortirent sans demander leur reste. Catherine désigna une chaise à Sara et la brunette fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Pour la forme, Cath sortit deux tasses pour faire des cafés. Dès qu'ils furent prêts, elle s'installa devant Sara et lui donna sa tasse de café fumante.

« Je t'écoute. » murmura Sara en ne quittant pas son café des yeux.

Catherine ne dit rien, fixant Sara, alors que celle-ci gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en relevant la tête vers Catherine. « Je croyais que tu voulais me parler ? »

« C'est exact. Je cherche à comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi. » la provoqua Cath.

« J'ignore de quoi tu parles Catherine. »

Sara releva enfin la tête et capta le regard presque meurtrier de son interlocutrice.

« Si tu travaillais encore avec nous, tu aurais demander un traducteur pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Mais on dirait que maintenant que tu es au centre de l'enquête, tu demandes… non, pardonne-moi, tu exiges un traitement de faveur. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu vas être la prochaine directrice de ce labo que tu le mérites ! » s'exclama Cath.

« Je ne reçois pas de traitement de faveur ! Et puis, tu considères bien ma fille comme suspecte sans preuve ! » rétorqua Sara, désormais en colère.

« Sans preuves ? » s'insurgea Cath. « Sans preuves ? Les cheveux trouvés sur le bureau, c'est pas une preuve ça ? »

Les deux femmes se levèrent debout l'une face à l'autre.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça prouve ? » répliqua Sara.

« Ce que ça prouve ? » répéta Cath. « Peut-être que ta fille a été sur les lieux du crime, Sara !? »

Sara protesta aussitôt. « Ça prouve seulement qu'elle a déjà été dans la chambre de Mario. Ils étaient meilleurs amis et en plus, ils étaient dans les mêmes cours. Elle faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Les cheveux ont pu tombés là pendant qu'ils étudiaient ! Je ne crois pas que ses deux gars là étaient des bourreaux du ménage ! Et à ce que je saches, Allegra n'a pas dit qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la chambre ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Catherine eut un rire ironique. « Bien sûr, elle ne dit rien. Comment pourrait-elle nous l'avoir dit? »

Sara bouillonnait intérieurement. « Allegra est une fille sensible, elle n'a pas eu la vie facile. » dit-elle.

« C'est sûr que de ne pas connaître son père n'arrange pas les choses. » fit remarquer hargneusement Catherine.

« Qui te dit qu'elle ne connaît pas son père ? » s'exclama Sara, irritée.

« Elle le connaît ? Quelle surprise ! »

Sara allait se lever et sortir de la pièce, mais quand elle entendit la réplique cinglante de Catherine, elle se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Catherine ? »

« Je ne sais pas… » fit Cath en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que rien ne t'obligeait à rester fidèle à Gil, après ton départ ? »

« Qu'est-ce que Gil vient faire dans notre discussion ? » s'écria férocement Sara.

Catherine s'approcha d'elle et se posta de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Peut-être parce que tu as brisé le cœur de Gil sans le savoir ? Partir comme ça, sans avertir, sans nouvelles. Ça l'a détruit, beaucoup plus que tu penses. Il t'aimait et il t'aime encore, ça se voit dans ses yeux. Seulement j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimais pas autant que lui t'aimait. »

Sara reçut la remarque comme une gifle. Elle se rappela, couchée dans la voiture de Natalie, blessée. La tueuse aux maquettes lui avait dit que Gil ne l'aimait pas autant que Ernie Dell l'avait aimé, elle. Sara ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes montées. Catherine savait-elle de quoi elle parlait ?

« Tu crois que ce fut facile pour moi de partir ? Tu crois que je suis partie à la première difficulté? Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé de rester ici ? Tu ne crois pas que je suis moi-même brisée le cœur en partant ? » Une larme fit son chemin sur sa joue, prouvant la sincérité de ses paroles. Elle continua. « Catherine, je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était trop dur. C'est pour ça que je suis partie. Ce n'est pas Gil que j'ai quitté. C'est Vegas. »

Catherine regarda Sara sans comprendre. Soudain, la rouquine sentit qu'il y avait plus que l'enlèvement. Autres choses avaient blessés Sara. Mais quoi ?

« Tu sais, Nick a survécu à son enlèvement sans tout plaquer. Greg, quand il a été battu et laissé pour mort, s'est relevé et il a continué à avancer. Pourquoi toi, il a fallu que tu plaques tout à Vegas et que tu partes ? Je comprends que ce que tu as vécu est tragique, mais pourquoi les autres ont continués à avancer et pas toi ? Expliques-moi ça ! » Catherine avait parlé avec douceur pour la première depuis le début de la discussion. Désormais, elle voulait comprendre.

« Sais-tu ce que j'ai traversé Cath ? Est-ce que tu sais comment a été mon enfance, mon adolescence ? As-tu jamais pris la peine de savoir pourquoi je ne parlais jamais de ma famille ? Pourquoi j'ai tout plaquer à Frisco pour venir ici ? »

« Non » reconnut Catherine. Elle baissa la tête, désolée. Que s'était-il passé dans la vie de Sara de si grave ? « Mais j'aimerais comprendre… »

Sara désigna la chaise à côté d'elle. « Ça risque d'être long. » Les deux femmes s'assirent sur les chaises qu'elles avaient occupées plus tôt.

« Tout a commencé quand j'étais jeune… Je vivais avec mes parents, Laura et John Sidle et mon frère Ben. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour où mon père perdit son travail. On manquait d'argent et mon père a commencé à boire pour oublier ses problèmes. Il passait ses journées à boire, boire, boire et encore boire, étendu sur le canapé du salon. Un jour, boire ne devint pas suffisant pour oublier ses problèmes. Dès que ma mère, mon frère ou moi, on faisait quelque chose qui n'était pas correct, il nous battait. » Sara prit une pause et vit l'expression outrée de Catherine.

« Le jour de mes neuf ans, je suis arrivée de l'école bien après l'heure permise. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, parce que je sentais qu'il me ferait la peau. Finalement, quand je suis rentrée, mon père m'attendait avec la batte de base-ball. Il voulait me donner la raclée de ma vie. Ma mère a réussi à lui dire de ne pas le faire, parce que c'était ma fête. J'étais supposée être heureuse ce jour-là. Cependant, elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle a laissé brûlé le gâteau de fête. Alors, mon père a sorti de nouveau la batte. Ma mère a pris le couteau à côté d'elle sans réfléchir et elle l'a poignardé. Encore et encore. Sans arrêt. »

Elle ferma les yeux, l'image du corps de son père lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Elle ne pleurait plus et elle avait fait la paix avec son passé. Seulement, ce moment restait un mauvais souvenir.

« Je me souviens que la marre de sang grossissait à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche mes pieds. J'ai aussi été sali par le sang de mon père. Ma mère a dû frapper quinze à vingt. C'est vraiment quand elle a été certaine qu'il était mort qu'elle a arrêté de le poignarder. À ce moment-là, elle a relevé la tête vers mon frère et moi. Elle s'est mise à pleurer. »

Sara inspira profondément et baissa la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'air catastrophé de Catherine.

« Évidemment, la police est arrivée peu après. Ils ont arrêtés ma mère et nous ont envoyés, Ben et moi dans des familles d'accueil. J'ai vite été séparé de Ben. J'ai fait familles d'accueil en familles d'accueil. J'étais solitaire, préférant mes livres aux autres enfants. Je me suis vite retrouvée dans un centre pour adolescents. J'y ai vécu de l'intimidation, du rejet. Je me faisais voler mes livres. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, j'ai enfin pu sortir de cet enfer. J'ai travaillé, j'ai étudié et je me suis démené pour être accepté à Harvard. Quand je suis arrivée là-bas, j'ai vite été confronté à la réalité. »

Elle s'arrêta et prit une gorgée de café. « Même si j'avais réussi à me rendre là, il y avait toujours ceux qui venaient de familles riches qui me regardaient de haut. Cependant, je les ai ignoré et j'ai travaillé fort. J'ai réussi à les surpasser avec mes notes. Puis, un jour, une de mes amies, qui étudiaient pour devenir CSI, m'a traîné à une conférence sur l'entomologie. Elle disait que c'était un tremplin pour entrer dans ce milieu, à cause que celui qui le donnait était un des meilleur CSI des États-Unis. Je me souviens bien que j'ai énormément protester. Je voulais devenir physicienne et certainement pas CSI. »

Elle eut un rire ironique et but encore un peu de café avant de poursuivre. Catherine souriait également, à présent. « Si j'avais su… » fit Sara. « Évidemment, c'était Gil qui donnait la conférence. Je me souviens encore… Je me suis installé au côté de mon amie et il est arrivé. Il s'est présenté et il a commencé à parler. Il parlait d'insectes. Aussi drôle que ça puisse paraître, c'était passionnant. Au bout d'une demi-heure, tous ceux qui m'entouraient c'était endormi, mais moi j'écoutais attentivement. C'était simplement captivant. Après une heure, j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas seulement le sujet qui m'intéressait, mais également la personne qui en parlait. »

« Coup de foudre… » murmura Catherine.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… » acquiesça Sara. « Je le regardais parler et j'étais simplement fascinée. Il parlait avec tant d'aisance, avec certitude. Il était passionné et c'était visible. » Elle inspira. « Après un moment, je crois que je suis devenue la seule à écouter dans la salle et j'ai l'impression qu'il le savait. Il me regardait et c'était comme si le cours n'était que pour moi. Il me regardait dans les yeux et à cet instant, j'ai pris conscience de la magnifique couleur de ses yeux. » Catherine eut un rire.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sara.

« On dirait que tu vas te mettre à baver… » commenta Cath.

Sara reprit contenance. « Bon, j'évite de te le décrire, je crois que tu le connaissais déjà bien à ce moment-là… Tu dois te souvenir de quoi il avait l'air. »

« En effet, je le connaissais. Et je me souviens surtout qu'il était déprimé quand il est revenu. Il passait son temps dans son bureau, à parler au téléphone, à envoyer des courriels. Je me suis demandé ce qui s'était passé pendant ce séminaire, mais il ne voulait rien dire. » expliqua Catherine.

« En tout cas, à la fin de la conférence, je me suis levé et je suis allé le voir. Je lui ai posé une tonne de questions. Après un moment, il a compris que j'en avais encore et il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que je serais sans doute une bonne CSI… C'est aussi là que j'ai changé d'idée pour ma carrière. Il a passé quelques jours en ma compagnie là-bas, puis il est reparti pour Las Vegas. » Sara fit un grand sourire et ne dit rien pendant un moment, plongé dans ses souvenirs. « J'ignorais que je venais de vivre le moment le plus important de ma vie. Ça a changé ma vie, ma rencontre avec Gil. »

Elle poursuivit donc le récit de sa vie. « On s'appelait régulièrement, on s'envoyait des messages. J'ai commencé à travailler à San Francisco, comme CSI. Quand il m'a appelé ici, pour l'enquête interne, je n'ai pas hésité, parce que j'attendais ça depuis longtemps. J'ai tout abandonné là-bas, parce que je n'avais rien qui me retenait. Je n'avais pas réellement d'amis, pas de petits-amis. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être à ses côtés. Je m'imaginais… Dans mon rêve, j'arrivais à l'aéroport et je débarquais de l'avion. Il m'attendait, je me jetais dans ses bras et on s'embrassait. Ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup et vécurent heureux… » murmura-t-elle, ironiquement.

« Évidemment, ce fut tout le contraire. J'ai débarqué de l'avion et un policier m'attendait. Il m'a emmené sur la scène de crime de Gil. Et là tout a déboulé. J'étais si contente qu'il me demande de rester. J'ai vite déchanté. Premièrement, il m'ignorait. Ensuite, on se vouvoyait. Je l'appelais Grissom. Crois-le ou non, mais à Frisco, on faisait pleins de sortie. Il m'emmenait au restaurant, on discutait de toutes sortes de choses. Il était doux et attentionné. Ici, il était marié à son travail et cette réalité me faisait souffrir. » Sara soupira bruyamment.

« Tu connais la suite… Quand enfin on a été ensemble, il y a eu son congé sabbatique d'un mois. À ce moment-là, j'ai vraiment cru que vous aviez tous compris, mais non. Et puis, il y a eu mon enlèvement. Je me souviens que sous cette voiture, cette nuit-là, j'ai compris que j'avais vécu avec des fantômes depuis le meurtre de mon père. Quand je suis revenue au labo, j'ai essayé de me faire croire que j'irais mieux, que tout s'arrangerait. Évidemment, tout allait de pire en pire. Quand j'ai revu Hannah, je n'étais plus capable de continuer à Vegas. Je devais vraiment m'éloigner. Mais une chose est sûre, je suis restée tant que j'ai pu. »

Elle but une autre gorgée de café. « Je pleurais dans le taxi qui m'emmenait à l'aéroport. J'imaginais Griss prendre ma lettre et la lire. Je savais à quel point il serait triste que je ne lui en aie pas parlé avant. Je sentais cependant que si je lui avais fait part de tout ça, il m'aurait empêché de partir. Or, j'avais besoin de tous régler par moi-même. De faire la paix avec mon passé. Je suis allée voir ma mère. »

Catherine acquiesça. « Gil nous l'avait dit. »

« C'est le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec lui. Il y a quinze ans… » dit Sara, songeuse. « Ensuite, je suis partie à Boston, j'ai été rejoindre mon frère. Il venait de se marier, sa femme étant enceinte. Je ne suis pas restée. C'est à ce moment que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais également enceinte. J'ai paniquée. »

Sara fixa sa tasse de café, ne souhaitant pas voir le regard que Catherine pouvait lui lancer. « Je suis partie à Phœnix. Pourquoi Phœnix ? Moi-même je l'ignore encore. Je n'avais jamais visité cette ville. C'était sans doute une façon d'avoir un nouveau départ, loin de mes souvenirs. J'ai été engagé par le FBI. J'ai accouché et j'ai commencé à élever Allegra, comme une mère célibataire. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle était surdouée. À quatorze ans, elle était déjà rendue à postuler pour une université. Cependant, ce ne sont pas toutes les universités qui prennent des jeunes dans leurs cours. Il y en a peu. La meilleure étant Vegas. »

Elle se désigna de ses mains. « Me voilà ! » Elle fit un grand sourire et regarda Catherine. « À seulement quinze ans, je n'avais pas le choix de venir avec elle. Et puis, j'ai appris que j'avais été choisie pour diriger le labo. Et voilà que le meilleur ami de ma fille est assassiné. À croire que ça me rattrape à chaque fois que j'essaie de m'en sortir et d'oublier. »

Il y eut un silence qui accompagna la fin du récit de Sara. Cette dernière se demandait si elle avait bien fait de tout révéler à Catherine. Et Catherine… Et bien, elle s'en voulait pour toutes les remarques méchantes qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Sara n'était pas parfaite, et personne ne l'était d'ailleurs, mais sachant son passé, Catherine s'en voulait. Et elle pensa, pendant une seconde, ce qui se serait passé si Sara n'avait pas été une lectrice acharnée. Si elle avait préféré sortir avec des amis. Traîner dans les rues. Catherine était certaine que si Sara avait été ainsi, jamais elle ne serait devenu une CSI.

« Il faudrait faire… une perquisition chez toi. Seulement si tu es d'accord. À moins que tu ne veuilles attendre la commission rogatoire ? » demanda Catherine, en brisant le silence.

« Non, vous pourrez venir sans problème. De toute façon, vous ne trouverez rien, car Allegra n'a pas tuée Mario et Frank. »

Catherine n'émit aucun commentaire sur ce que Sara venait de lui dire. Cependant, elle murmura :

« Juste une question comme ça… Le père d'Allegra… »

Elle fut coupée par une exclamation provenant de derrière eux. « SARA ! »

L'ancienne experte se tourna, surprise. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand Greg se jeta dans ses bras. « On se calme ! » s'exclama Sara.

Elle se leva et Greg, tout content de la voir, ne la lâcha pourtant pas. Derrière Greg, Nick et Warrick firent leur entrée, tout sourire.

« Mais qui voilà ? Est-ce vraiment Sara, ou je rêve ? » demanda Warrick.

Il s'approcha d'elle et poussa Greg. Il prit Sara dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Nick fit de même après. Par dessus l'épaule de Nick, Sara vit Grissom entrer. Elle repoussa gentiment Nick et fixa pendant un moment Griss. Tout était silencieux et leur ami regardaient les deux adultes, se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Après un instant de silence, elle se déroba au regard de Nick.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'exclama :

« Ho mon dieu! Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment y aller ! Allegra doit m'attendre… Enchantée de vous avoir revu, tous, mais là, ma fille va me tuer si je vais pas la chercher ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce, sans leur laisser le temps de placer une phrase. Ils la regardèrent tous s'éloigner à grandes enjambées.

« Elle a vraiment changée… » murmura Gil.

Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage des autres pour savoir qu'ils pensaient exactement comme lui.

_Un long chapitre, peut-être pour me faire pardonner pour le temps que prendra le prochain chapitre de Boum à être posté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, à la suite de la crêpe de Nath et du chat potté de Madame, je ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps. Il sera envoyé d'ici lundi prochain. _

_Marguerite06_

_N'oubliez pas les reviews et merci de me lire !_

_P.S. Le premier paragraphe du premier chapitre est écrit par quelqu'un d'autre. Son premier auteur, n'ayant pas le temps de l'écrire, a passé un avis pour savoir qui voudrait continuer cette fic. Je me suis jetée dessus, parce que j'adore écrire des fics. ( GSR, en plus…) Merci donc à Mylife84 de me laisser continuer sa fic ! _


	3. Souvenirs

_Il était partout._

Elle le voyait partout. Parfois, c'était en entrant dans un bâtiment, où elle entendait son prénom et sursautait, croyant qu'il s'agissait de lui. D'autres fois, ce n'était qu'une ombre au détour d'une rue. Des fois, elle sentait son parfum, son odeur. Ce n'était souvent rien. Une parole symbolique, une odeur familière, une silhouette caractéristique ou simplement un geste innocent en sa direction qui le ramenait à ses pensées.

_C'était un vrai paradoxe. Il était partout et nulle part en même temps. _

_Car chaque fois que la furtive impression de sa présence disparaissait, son cœur se serrait à la pensée de la distance qui les séparait. Immanquablement, elle prenait quelques secondes de paix et de silence pour cacher et faire disparaître les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux, preuve de son amour éternel pour lui. Car s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle ne doutait pas dans le chaos total de San Francisco, c'était bien son amour pour lui. Combien de fois avait-elle saisi son portable et composer son numéro ? Évidemment, elle avait toujours raccroché avant la première sonnerie._

_Elle devait se montrer forte et prouver que…_

_Prouver quoi ? Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui ? Qu'elle pouvait vivre sans lui ? C'était idiot ! Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait besoin de lui comme une plante a besoin d'eau et de soleil. Elle avait besoin de lui parler, de le voir, de le toucher de nouveau. Cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à entrer en contact avec lui. Elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, pour qu'elle retourne auprès de lui. Elle le voulait tellement fort que les premiers jours après son départ, elle ne put dormir. Elle restait droite comme une barre dans son lit, seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Et elle fixait son portable, attendant qu'il sonne. Mais après trois semaines à l'attendre, elle avait compris._

_Elle avait compris qu'il ne viendrait pas. _

_Pas parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, pas parce qu'il l'avait déjà oublié ou qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Au contraire. Au contraire, il l'aimait énormément, il ne pouvait l'oublier et il avait besoin d'elle, comme d'un drogué avec son héroïne. Elle le savait très bien. Il ne viendrait pas parce qu'il attendrait qu'elle retourne vers lui. Il n'irait pas la chercher parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait besoin de solitude et d'isolement. Il ne ferait rien avant qu'elle soit prête à revenir vers lui. Il savait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui un jour… quand elle serait prête à le faire. _

_Le serait-elle un jour ?_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Sara se massait lentement l'arrête du nez. Elle était épuisée.

Debout derrière la vitre, elle regardait sa fille être interrogée par Brass. Allegra s'était sentie plus en confiance avec le policier et elle avait recommencé à parler. Sa mère n'avait pas le droit d'être avec sa fille, mais elle pouvait tout de même assisté à l'interrogatoire derrière la vitre sans teint. À ses côtés, il y avait Catherine et Grissom.

« Où étais-tu au moment du meurtre ? » demanda Brass.

« Je… Je suis allée à l'arcade avec mes amis. Mario était avec nous. Il est parti vers dix heures trente. Je suis restée avec mes amis environ dix minutes, puis je suis partie également. Je suis rentrée directement chez moi. »

Sara eut un sourire et se tourna vers Catherine qui se tenait près d'elle. Grissom était plus loin derrière.

« Elle adore aller à l'arcade. Dès qu'elle a du temps libre, elle y va. Elle s'est fait beaucoup d'amis là-bas. » dit Sara lentement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête vers l'arrière pour jeter un regard à Grissom. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune émotion, mais Sara sentait qu'il était très réceptif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sara n'avait pas discuté avec son ancien compagnon depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Elle se demandait encore comment lui avouer qu'il était son père. Sans qu'elle est à faire d'efforts, Catherine lui en donna l'occasion.

« Sara… Je me demandais quelque chose… Allegra parle le langage des signes et toi aussi… Pourquoi ? » demanda la rouquine.

Sara regarda les yeux fixés sur sa fille alors qu'elle répondait à Cath. « Allegra a perdu l'ouie plus jeune… Elle était atteinte d'otosclérose. »

Elle se doutait que ses paroles auraient un certain impact sur Gil, mais elle fit comme si de rien n'était. Elle entendit l'exclamation de Catherine et son faible « Mais c'est héréditaire, ça ! » Puis, la porte du petit local où ils se trouvaient se referma en claquant. Sara ferma les yeux et serra les paupières pour empêcher les larmes de passer plus loin. Elle resta silencieuse et avala profondément.

Un chap. très court, mais au moins j'aurai la conscience tranquille. J'aurai posté cette semaine. Je suis vrm désolée mais je suis débordée. J'ai de gros projets à l'école, beaucoup de trucs, des formations et tout le kit. Et un régional la semaine prochaine, alors le prochain chap. sera sans doute dans deux semaines, désolée. Il sera sans aucun doute pour Boum !

_On reviews ! _

_Marguerite06_

_Bonne semaine ! _


	4. Regrets

Grissom ferma la porte, plongeant son bureau dans le noir. Il voulait oublier, être oublié et laisser la solitude le guérir. Il se sentit minable quand il réalisa qu'il voulait oublier SA fille. C'est un peu en se disant ça que la réalité le frappa encore plus de plein fouet. Aie !

Il se coucha dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Sa porte étant fermée, il pensait bien que personne ne le verrait et ne le dérangerait. À sa plus grande surprise, la porte s'ouvrit sur Catherine. Elle referma lentement la porte. Grissom sentait qu'elle était en colère, ou du moins déçue, de son attitude.

« Que fais-tu ici, Gil ? » demanda l'amie en elle.

Grissom passa ses bras sous sa tête, mais ne répondit pas. Elle réitéra sa question. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Voyant qu'il semblait l'ignorer, elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Pour qu'il lui accorde plus d'attention, elle lui prit la main, un geste intime qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagés auparavant. « Écoute très bien ce que je vais te dire Gil. Je ne m'attends pas à changer ta vision des choses, seulement à te faire réfléchir. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je sais ce que tu dois ressentir. Sara est partie sans crier gare, il y a quinze ans, presque seize et elle n'a jamais donné signe de vie. Ce devait être dur pour toi, qui pour la première fois, avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais les années ont passées et on a tous vu que tu faisais ton deuil d'elle. Non pas que tu l'oubliais, au contraire. Seulement, tu as compris que tu ne la reverrais sans doute jamais et qu'elle devait avoir refait sa vie. Ça du être douloureux. Mais voilà, la vérité est là. Tu ne croyais jamais la revoir. Soudain, elle est là, à Vegas et elle n'est pas seule, sa fille est derrière elle. Tu n'étais pas prêt à ça, mais c'est tout de même arrivé. Et maintenant qu'elle est là, tu apprends que vous avez une fille, chose que tu ignorais complètement et qui a du te blesser. Je mettrais ma main au feu que a première fois où tu as entendu parler d'elle ou que tu l'as vu, tu as enviés l'autre homme qui pouvait en être le père. Seulement voilà, c'est toi son père et personne d'autre. Et je suis prête à parier également qu'il n'y a aucun homme dans la vie de Sara. »

Grissom l'avait écouté en silence, sans rien dire. Il réfléchissait. Cath avait raison. Après trois ou quatre ans, il avait compris qu'il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Et dès que son nom avait été prononcé dans la salle de repos, hier, il avait eu peur.

Il ne voulait pas vivre et travailler près d'elle sans la toucher ou l'aimer – car malgré les 15 années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son départ, il n'avait jamais cesser de l'aimer, de penser à elle et aucune autre femme n'avait pris sa place dans son lit (excepté sa chienne).

Mais maintenant qu'elle était de retour, qu'allait-il faire ? Le premier choc passé concernant sa fille, il voulait désormais faire partie de sa vie. Après tout, elle était une partie de lui. Il ne voulait pas être le père ingrat ou celui qui était rancunier – il espérait seulement que Sara n'avait pas dit à Allegra qu'il était un salaud parce qu'il n'avait pas tenté de les retrouver. Mais en même temps, Sara n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme…

L'aimait-elle encore ? À ce que Catherine avait dit, elle croyait que Sara n'avait pas refait sa vie avec un autre homme. Était-ce vrai ? Ou y avait-il déjà quelqu'un à sa place – celle de père d'Allegra ? Si oui, Grissom aurait la tâche beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait prévue.

« Je dois parler à Allegra. » fit brusquement Grissom en se redressant.

Cela surprit Cath qui s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il veuille parler à Sara. Mais si Grissom voulait parler à sa fille, c'était bon signe, non ? Avait-il bien réfléchi à ce qu'elle lui avait dit ?

« Sara et elle viennent de quitter le labo, pas de chance Gil. » dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle allait partir, mais son ami s'empara de sa main pour la retenir. « Non Cath. Ça ne doit pas attendre. » s'exclama-t-il. « Je dois parler à Allegra. » répéta-t-il, convaincu.

Catherine soupira. Il était rare qu'elle voyait son ami aussi découragé et dépassé par les évènements que maintenant. Non ! C'était bien arrivé une seule fois, où il avait affiché ce même air désespéré. Quand Sara avait été enlevé. Elle regarda encore une fois les rides formées au coin de ses yeux, résultat de son stress évident et de sa fatigue. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de dix ans. Cath comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait l'aider.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gil arriva devant le bâtiment, incertain. Il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. S'il le faisait, il perdrait ses chances avec Sara et Allegra et donc la place de mari et de père. Il s'approcha donc de la porte et montra sa carte au vigile qui gardait l'entrée de l'arcade. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et entra.

Le bâtiment n'était constitué que d'une pièce. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, transformé en arcade. Les lumières de toutes les couleurs illuminaient la pièce. Certaines avaient un effet stroboscopique. La musique jouaient très fort – essentiellement du rap, du R'n B et du hip hop. Il y avait une grande foule, principalement des adolescents en quête d'aventure, qui circulait un peu partout, certains s'arrêtant parfois à un jeu payant.

Grissom rechercha les attraction de "Dance dance revolution". Il avait compris que c'était surtout là que se tenait Allegra, selon les instructions de Catherine. Il la repéra finalement, après plus d'une demi-heure de recherche, à un jeu de Dance dance revolution. En sueur, ses pieds frappaient les flèches au bon moment. Les sauts, qui s'enchaînaient, ne semblaient pas essouffler la jeune fille. Grissom vit qu'elle était au niveau expert. Elle devait venir souvent ici.

Quand la chanson se termina, il pensa qu'elle descendrait de la plate-forme pour laisser la place aux autres. Au contraire, elle mit une nouvelle pièce dans la machine, sélectionna une chanson qu'elle exécuta tout aussi parfaitement. En observant ses gestes secs et rapides, Grissom comprit que c'était sa façon d'exprimer sa rage et sa colère, sans doute en lien avec la mort de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, l'expert avait l'impression qu'elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, seulement en regardant son visage rouge.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini la chanson, elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, se sentant probablement observé. Elle vit la file qui s'était formé, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Grissom. D'un simple geste de la tête, Gil lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle descendit alors de la plate-forme de danse pour s'approcher de lui. Sans un mot, père et fille sortirent du bâtiment et se dirigèrent vers un banc.

Toujours en silence, les deux s'y assirent.

« Alors c'est vous mon père ? » demanda Allegra, sans même le regarder.

« Il paraît. » fut tout ce que trouva à dire Grissom. Il connaissait Sara. Jamais elle ne mentirait sur un détail aussi important que la paternité de Grissom.

Allegra et Grissom regardait droit devant eux, n'osant pas s'observer mutuellement, bien qu'ils en aient tous les deux l'envie.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura finalement Allegra.

Incertain du sens des paroles de sa fille, Grissom tourna la tête vers sa fille. « Pardon ? »

Pour une première fois, Allegra se tourna également vers son père et elle répéta, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence : « Pourquoi ? »

Grissom fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire sa fille. Ça commençait mal.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous l'avez laissé partir ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas essayé de la retrouver, de la conta… » Elle se tut elle-même et recommença à fixer un point devant elle. « Et puis, laissez tomber. »

Grissom entrouvrit la bouche, ne sachant pas que faire. « Ne dis pas ça Allegra. » Sa fille réagit violemment à l'entente de son prénom. Elle s'éloigna de lui et tourna la tête vers la droite, la direction opposée à Griss.

« Allegra… » murmura Gil. Il était vraiment mal à l'aise. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre avec elle. Peut-être que lui parler en premier avait été une mauvaise idée ?

« Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai eu à endurer, jeune. Toutes les choses, que je n'ose même pas répéter, qu'on m'a dit au sujet de ma mère et du fait qu'elle était célibataire. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que c'est … de se réveiller au milieu de la nuit et d'entendre sa mère pleurer, crier et se débattre dans son sommeil parce qu'elle fait des cauchemars de dieu sait quoi… Vous ne savez pas que j'ai vécu… Et tout ça… Tout ça parce que vous n'avez pas essayé de la retenir ou même d'aller la rejoindre… Alors… je me demande pourquoi… vous ne l'avez pas fait. »

Grissom ferma les yeux en entendant la révélation de sa fille. S'il avait su… S'il avait su, il aurait tout plaqué à Vegas pour aller rejoindre Sara et sa fille et les choses auraient été différentes. Il aurait aidé sa fiancée à régler ses problèmes vis-à-vis de son passé. Ils auraient été heureux tous les trois ensemble et les choses auraient été très différentes. Peut-être qu'ils seraient quatre ou cinq ?

Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Ce qui était fait, était fait et il ne servait à rien de regarder en arrière.

« Parce que j'ignorais qu'elle avait besoin de moi. » avoua Gil, de façon minable.

Allegra fit volte-face et toisa Grissom avec rage. « Et alors ? Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'elle, vous ?! »

Cela alla toucher Grissom en plein cœur. Il baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas que sa fille le voit dans un pareil état de tristesse. « Ho que oui, j'avais besoin d'elle… et encore aujourd'hui. Seulement, je ne peux rien changer au passé, mais je peux essayer d'améliorer le futur. » Il releva la tête vers Allegra. « Je veux changer le futur. »

Allegra le fixa de biais pendant un instant avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. « Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas… J'aimerais faire partie de ta vie… et de celle de Sara. »

Sans pitié pour son père, Allegra détourna encore les yeux de l'homme à ses côtés. « Avouez que vous tenez plus à ma mère qu'à moi. »

« Non, c'est faux Allegra, je… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sembla le transpercer seulement avec son regard. « J'ai vu tant d'hommes agir avec moi comme vous le faites. Ils se montraient tous gentils-gentils avec moi pour que ma mère sorte avec eux, mais ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que pendant tout ce temps, elle ne pensait qu'à vous. Votre photo était sur la table du salon. J'avais l'impression qu'elle vous considérait comme une sorte de dieu. C'était… terrifiant. » ajouta Allegra.

« Tout ça pour dire que jamais un homme n'a réussi à la faire réagir. Des fois la nuit, elle criait votre nom dans son sommeil. Ça a duré jusqu'à mes neuf ans. Ensuite, elle a arrêté. Mais depuis qu'on est de retour à Vegas, je la vois souvent passé devant une maison dans Summerlin. Elle ralentit toujours. Je suis presque certaine que c'est la vôtre. » elle s'arrêta pour donner un coup de pied sur une roche à ses pieds. « Vous voyez, elle n'est jamais sortie avec un autre homme depuis son départ. Elle est toujours resté "fidèle", si on veut. Et vous, qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ça ? Vous l'avez mise enceinte ? » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Grissom baissa de nouveau la tête. « Je l'ai aimé. Et puis, moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu personne d'autre dans ma vie qu'elle. » Il inspira. « Et je l'aime encore. » ajouta-t-il après une légère hésitation.

Soudain, son portable sonna, coupant court à leur discussion. Grissom avait un message de Catherine.

_Où est-tu ? Urgence, un autre cadavre. Sandy, amie d'A. _

Grissom supposa qu'A. désignait Allegra. Or, la jeune fille était toujours assise à ses côtés et l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Viens, je t'amène au labo. »

_Chap. un peu plus long. C'est ma nouvelle résolution. Moins de chap., mais ils seront plus longs. _

_ON REVIEW, S.V.P. _

_Pas grande chose à ajouter… Bonne semaine ? _

_Marguerite06_

_La suite sera soit pour Boum ou pour Accident fâcheux. Autre trad. et one-shot en cours d'écriture. Un devrait être publié d'ici la fin de la semaine. _


	5. Dévastation

Hey tout le monde !

Ça faisait un moment que je parlais de la suite de Vive les Enfants, mais la voilà enfin ! Le prochain chap. à venir est pour Accident fâcheux, mais après ce sera à voir. Peut-être pour 10 Commandements… On verra !

Merci à Julie, comme toujours, pour la correction !

Une petite review ? Pourquoi pas !

Bonne lecture à tous !

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom entra dans le LVPD en même temps que sa fille Allegra. L'adolescente ressentait l'inquiétude et la confusion de son père, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle savait qu'il avait reçu un message sur son portable. Elle n'avait pu en savoir la teneur, mais elle avait aperçu son visage se décomposer. Et il lui avait annoncé qu'ils rentraient, la surprenant incroyablement.

Dans la voiture, il y avait eu un silence total. Gil était perdu dans ses pensées et Allegra se demanda s'il suivait la route. Mais le père et la fille arrivèrent en un seul morceau au labo de Las Vegas. Allegra prit tout son temps pour descendre de la voiture, car elle savait qu'une dure nouvelle l'attendait à l'intérieur… Et elle avait incroyablement peur de cette nouvelle.

Toujours dans un silence complet, Griss dirigea sa fille vers son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé, pendant qu'il allait voir sa mère et les autres. Allegra supposa que les autres incluaient Nick, Catherine et Brass. Elle regarda son père sortir de la pièce et aller elle ne savait où. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Elle resta un moment couchée sur le dos, mais rapidement elle se releva et jeta un œil au contenu du bureau de Gil Grissom.

Il y avait une tonne de dossiers, disposés pêle-mêle. Ce n'étonna pas vraiment Allegra, parce que sa mère lui avait souvent répété que son père n'était jamais ordonné dans son bureau. Puis, dans un coin, Allegra vit ce qu'elle cherchait : Une photographie de sa mère. Elle s'approcha et prit doucement le cadre dans ses mains. Sur l'image, Grissom entourait Sara de ses bras. Leurs deux visages étaient souriants, totalement innocents et ignorant complètement le déchirement et la douleur que la vie leur imposeraient bientôt. Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice pour elle et d'amour pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tendresse et le bonheur évidents du couple sur la photo.

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et Allegra reposa le cadre, gênée d'avoir été piégée dans un moment aussi secret. Il s'agissait d'un homme qu'Allegra n'avait jamais vu avant. C'était un homme blanc de grandeur moyenne, avec des cheveux bruns, mais dans lesquels se faufilaient quelques mèches grises. « Grissom n'est pas là ? » s'étonna-t-il. Il pénétra un peu plus dans le bureau et regarda Allegra comme si elle était une intruse.

« Visiblement, il n'est pas là. » répondit la jeune femme sur un ton mauvais.

« Et tu es ? » demanda l'intru.

« Allegra Sidle. » dit l'adolescente.

Le regard de l'homme devant elle fut révélateur. Il devait savoir qui elle était ou du moins avoir entendu parler d'elle. Allegra se dit que cet homme avait du travailler au labo au temps où sa mère y était encore. L'homme s'approcha encore un peu. « Alors, c'est vrai ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? » s'enquit Allegra sans comprendre. Son ton était agressif, pour essayer de faire comprendre à la personne devant elle qu'il la dérangeait.

« Que Sara est de retour à Vegas ! » s'exclama le jeune homme, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Allegra acquiesça et l'observa sans un mot en attendant que lui dise quelque chose.

« Ho… Au fait, je suis David Hodges. J'ai travaillé avec ta mère quelques années avant son départ… Et Grissom me parlait quand… Tu connais Grissom, non ? » Allegra fut un peu surprise. Ce David Hodges était en train de raconter quelque chose qui le passionnait visiblement et il s'était arrêté brusquement pour lui demander si elle connaissait Grissom…

Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait Grissom… mais si, parfois, elle aurait préféré l'oublier !

« Bien sûr. Vous disiez ? »

« Heu… Je disais que… heu… ta mère a embrassé Grissom avant de … heu… partir et … enfin c'était devant moi… » balbutia Hodges. Il avait commencé à parler, mais en cours de route, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne devrait peut-être pas parler de ça. Après tout, qu'est-ce que Allegra en avait à faire ?

« Et alors ? » fit la fille de Sara. « Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Heu… rien. » Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel Hodges regarda partout autour de lui. Puis, il baissa les yeux vers son alliance. Il devait voir Grissom pour lui demander s'il pouvait partir plus tôt. Aujourd'hui, ce faisait douze ans qu'il était marié avec Wendy et il avait envie de lui préparer une petite surprise. Mais pour cela, il devait quitter le labo avant elle. « Sais-tu où est Grissom ? »

« Sûrement avec ma mère. »

« Et où est ta mère ? »

« Avec Catherine. » L'autre question fut immédiate.

« Et Catherine, tu sais où elle est ? » David commençait à être énervé par les réponses évasives d'Allegra.

« Sûrement avec Nick, Brass, ma mère et mon père. » Hodges soupira avec force, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait sans doute rien de cette adolescente. Il tourna les talons et dès que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Allegra ressaisit le cadre qu'elle avait pris plutôt. Elle observa les visages de ses parents, triste de voir et de constater que tout avait bien changé…

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom se rendit dans la salle de repos, croyant que Sara, Catherine, Nick et Brass puissent y être. Il trouva Greg et Warrick en train de discuter. Il entra rapidement et s'adressa à eux sans préambule.

« Vous avez vu Sara et les autres ? » Les deux experts levèrent la tête vers lui.

« Heu… non. » répondit Greg.

« Ils doivent être dans le bureau de Brass… Je crois. » Griss remercia les deux jeunes hommes et s'éloigna. « Il est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda Greg à Warrick, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de café. La réponse du jeune noir fut automatique.

« Quand il s'agit de Sara, il est toujours bizarre. »

Pendant ce temps, Griss se rendait dans le bureau de son ami et il y trouva ce qu'il cherchait. En effet, Catherine, Nick, Brass et Sara étaient là. Grissom s'arrêta quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il inspira profondément, essayant de garder son calme le plus possible. Puis, il alla rejoindre les autres.

Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte et le saluèrent tous, sauf Sara qui fixait ses pieds. Elle releva rapidement la tête. « Où est Allegra ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment. Grissom la regarda attentivement avant de répondre. Elle avait des cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux, impeccablement peignés, étaient plus court que lors de son départ quinze ans plus tôt. Elle portait un tailleur soigné, comme une vraie femme d'affaire. Physiquement, elle n'avait presque pas changé en quinze ans, excepté les petites rides qui s'étaient formées aux coins de ses yeux. Mais sinon, c'était exactement la même. Hum… Non, elle ne souriait pas.

« Dans mon bureau. » dit Grissom en donnant un coup de tête vers l'arrière afin de désigner les couloirs plus loin. « Je ne lui ai encore rien dit, si c'est ce que tu te demandes, Sara. » ajouta-t-il à la question silencieuse de son ancienne petite-amie. La brunette fit quelques pas, le regard toujours fixé sur le sol. Puis, elle leva une main et se frotta les yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à croire… tout ça, c'est impossible… Juste impossible. »

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, comme si elle voulait disparaître. Gil ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour elle. Il eut envie de s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras, mais c'était impossible. Du moins… pour le moment. Alors il se contenta de la regarder marcher, la tête baissée, un peu comme si l'enfer la poursuivait encore. Elle releva la tête et regarda fixement Griss.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as été la rejoindre ?! » Elle paraissait presque en colère. Ses joues se coloraient doucement de cette teinte si caractéristique, comme toujours lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. Mais avec Griss et Sara, les réconciliations étaient assez… passionnées.

« J'avais besoin de lui parler. C'est un crime ? » Il était calme, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. C'était comme si toute sa peine et sa rancœur envers Sara venait de se muer en colère. Et il avait plus que peur d'exploser devant elle.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard. « La prochaine fois, parles-moi avant d'aller la voir. » marmonna-t-elle en tentant visiblement de garder son calme. Ce fut au tour à Grissom à lever les yeux au ciel. « Ridicule, tout ça est ridicule. On dirait un couple divorcé qui se dispute pour la garde de leur enfant, » pensa-t-il. Et voilà ce qu'ils étaient devenus : Un de ces couples brisés par la vie qui ne pouvaient à peine se retrouver dans la même pièce sans que retentisse les cris. Génial !

« Bon, on pourrait peut-être se concentrer sur l'affaire… » murmura Brass pour calmer le jeu entre les deux anciens amoureux. Sara acquiesça et Grissom ne dit rien, mais Catherine prit tout de même la parole. « Alors nous avons trouvés le corps de Sally dans la bibliothèque de l'université. Elle a été étranglée, mais on ne sait pas encore par quoi. Il y avait des fibres sur son cou et nous les faisons analyser par Hodges. Ce devrait nous donner une idée de ce qui a été l'arme du crime. » expliqua Catherine.

« Nous avons également retrouvé quelques cheveux ayant encore leurs racines, ce qui prouve qu'ils ont été arrachés. Il y avait des livres tombés sur le sol, ce qui laisse supposer que la victime s'est débattue. Elle avait aussi une blessure à la tête et un livre couvert de sang près d'elle. Le livre a sûrement servi à l'assommer. Nous avons fait un relevé d'empreintes aux bibliothécaires et nous les avons comparées à celles prélevés sur le livre. Pas de correspondance, ni avec aucun des fichiers. Il y avait aussi de l'ADN sous les ongles de Sally. Il est en train de se faire analyser par Wendy. » ajouta Nick, en montrant les photos des lieux du crime à Griss et Sara qui ne l'avaient pas examinés.

Il y eut un silence dans la pièce pendant lequel Nick replaça les feuilles et les photos dans la chemise devant lui. Grissom et Sara évitaient le regard de l'autre et Brass échangea un regard consterné avec Catherine. Brisant le silence, le portable de Catherine sonna. « Ha Hodges a des résultats pour nous ! À plus tard ! » dit-elle joyeusement en quittant la pièce avec Nick.

Brass ne voulait pas vraiment rester seuls avec les deux experts. « J'ai du travail, au revoir. » prétendit-il en sortant de son bureau. « Et oh ! Sara, j'ai été enchanté de te revoir ! » Son sourire était franc et Sara lui répondit. « Moi de même Jim. » Elle en voulut au policier de la laisser seule avec Griss, mais c'était quand même une bonne chose. Ils devaient se parler.

« On va prendre un café ? » proposa Gil à Sara, sentant lui aussi qu'ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire et à s'expliquer. Sara acquiesça et les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers la porte du bureau. Ils sortirent de la pièce et marchèrent côte à côte dans le corridor. Ils sentaient les regards posés sur eux, mais ce n'était rien de nouveau. Après l'enlèvement de Sara, ça en avait aussi été ainsi. Pour les employés qui n'étaient pas là quinze ans plus tôt, ils étaient surpris de voir leur patron, si taciturne, mais toujours très calme, avec une femme dont il semblait visiblement très proche. Et pour ceux qui l'avaient vus avant, pendant et après l'enlèvement de Sara, ce n'était qu'un retour en arrière.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de repos, sans un mot et un regard. Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Sara se dirigea vers le canapé, où elle s'agit. Grissom alla à la machine à café et saisit deux tasses sur le comptoir. Il les emplit du liquide brûlant et en donna une à Sara. Il s'assit ensuite face à elle et posa sa tasse sur la table basse qui les séparait. Sara fit comme lui et ils croisèrent les mains devant eux presque en même temps.

« J'aimerais clarifier un point… » commença Grissom. Sara croisa son regard et l'encouragea à continuer. « Tu as dit qu'Allegra a souffert d'otosclérose. L'otosclérose est une maladie héréditaire et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Réponds-moi, s'il te plait. Allegra est-elle m… notre fille ? » Il avait failli dire « ma fille », mais il préférait dire « notre fille ». Ça les englobait tous les deux, comme pour montrer qu'il voulait, que tous les deux, ils s'occupent d'Allegra.

Sara inspira profondément et expira ensuite. « Oui. » Grissom ferma les yeux. Il savait que ce serait cette réponse. Il le savait. L'otosclérose était une maladie assez rare et peu de personnes en étaient atteintes. Il semblait presque impossible à Gil que Sara ait couché avec un autre homme atteint de la même maladie que lui. Il y avait bien sûr une probabilité, mais elle était infime.

« Et si tu en as douté… C'est que tu as très peu confiance en moi… » avoua Sara, blessée. Grissom se sentit minable de son manque de confiance et baissa la tête. Son regard tomba sur les mains de Sara et plus particulièrement sur sa main gauche. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais au même moment, Warrick entra pour prendre un café. Gil l'ignora et dit ce qu'il voulait lui dire depuis un moment.

« Tu portes toujours ta bague de fiançailles. » Ce n'était pas une question, mais plutôt une constatation. Sara baissa elle aussi les yeux vers sa bague et acquiesça lentement. « Officiellement, on est toujours fiancés. » poursuivit Griss. Un silence inconfortable s'installait tranquillement entre eux et Sara voulait tout faire pour le chasser.

Grissom avait demandé Sara en mariage quelques semaines avant qu'elle parte. Les fiancés avaient commencés à parler de noces, de buffet, de réception, de robe et de complet-cravate, mais avant que les détails soient finalisés et qu'ils avertissent leurs amis, Sara avait quitté Vegas pour ne revenir que quinze ans plus tard.

« J'imagine puisque je ne t'ai jamais rendu la bague. » La bague… Une des choses qui avaient fait croire à Grissom que Sara reviendrait. Elle savait ce que cette bague signifiait pour lui et jamais la jeune femme n'aurait pu partir avec un objet ayant une telle valeur pour son fiancé. Mais au fil des années, Griss s'était persuadé qu'elle avait dû en oublier la valeur puisqu'elle ne l'avait jamais rendue ou revenue à ses côtés.

Warrick s'étouffa avec son café. Il était mal à l'aise d'avoir assister à une discussion privée entre son boss et sa meilleure amie, mais s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendu, ils auraient dû s'installer ailleurs. Warrick s'approcha d'eux lentement, bien qu'il se sentait coupable d'avoir entendu un peu de leur conversation. « Griss… Hodges vous cherche. »

Grissom soupira. « Merci Warrick. » le remercia l'entomologiste.

« De rien Grissom. » ajouta l'expert avant de sortir de la pièce. Gil enfouit son visage dans ses mains, mais releva rapidement les yeux quand il entendit Sara laisser échapper un espèce de rire. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, surpris par son air amusé.

« Il ne t'a pas lâché ?! » s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. Grissom roula des yeux. Sara avait toujours ri de lui à cause de la profonde admiration qu'Hodges lui portait. Cette admiration avait souvent mis Griss mal à l'aise, mais l'avait bien fait rire parfois aussi.

« Il est moins pire depuis son mariage. » le justifia Grissom. Pour lui, la notion d'un Hodges était plus que normal, mais Sara écarquilla les yeux, très étonnée par ce fait. « Oui, il s'est marié il y a douze ans… avec Wendy. »

« Notre Wendy ? » s'étonna la brunette. Grissom acquiesça. Sara perdit son air surpris pour une expression plus nostalgique et plus troublée. Un peu comme si… _elle éprouvait des regrets._ « J'en ai manqué des choses, dis donc ! » fit-elle en tournant la tête pour éviter le regard de Griss.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Nick est fiancé, Greg est avec Mandy et ils ont deux enfants, Hodges est marié avec Wendy, mais tu le savais déjà. Warrick a officiellement divorcé d'avec Tina quelques mois après ton départ. Il consommait beaucoup des relaxants et des stimulants, mais il a tout arrêté avec l'aide de Catherine. Maintenant, ils vivent ensemble, mais ne sont ni mariés ni fiancés. Et Lindsey est maintenant mariée et a aussi un enfant… » Grissom énuméra toutes les choses qui s'étaient produites depuis le départ de Sara. Mais en quinze ans… il en arrive des tonnes de choses.

« Tu as manqué énormément de choses, Sara. » Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans les yeux de Sara, mais elle était visiblement troublée par tout ça. Elle n'avait jamais voulu manquer tout ça. Et ça lui faisait peur de constater que tout avait autant changé à Vegas pendant son absence. Malgré tout, elle se disait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de penser ça. Ce n'était pas comme une trahison. Après tout, c'était qui était partie, qui avait tout plaqué. La seule personne à qui elle pouvait s'en prendre, c'était à elle-même…

« Je crois qu'il n'y a que pour Brass que rien n'a changé… » affirma Griss après avoir réfléchi une seconde. Sara déglutit difficilement. Était-il en train de dire que même sa vie à lui avait changée ? Qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, mais… Les larmes gagnèrent lentement ses yeux, mais elle se refusait de pleurer. Pas là, pas maintenant. Il s'agissait de leur première conversation depuis son retour. Leur première vraie conversation. Il était hors de question qu'elle éclate en sanglot devant lui… simplement hors de question !

Grissom étudia le visage de Sara et comprit soudainement que ses paroles pouvaient avoir été mal interprétées. Il changea de canapé et s'installa à ses côtés silencieusement. Il passa un bras par-dessus les épaules de la brunette sans réfléchir et la prit tout contre lui. « Je parlais des autres Sara… Pour moi rien n'a changé… Personne… n'a pris… ta… place…» dit-il doucement, comme intoxiqué par le parfum enivrant de Sara. Il baissa la tête et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Sara releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. La tension monta, malsaine et vicieuse, entre eux. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient voir et à laquelle ils pouvaient penser était le visage de l'autre près du leur. Près, si près… Trop près. Et sans presse, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, prêtes à se redécouvrir après quinze ans d'abstinence. La redécouverte allait être agréable, si agréable…

Leurs bouches allaient enfin se retrouver, mais…

« Gil, Sara, j'ai les résult… » commença Cath. Elle s'arrêta en voyant les visages de deux adultes, enlacés sur le canapé. Ils avaient tourné la tête vers l'intruse dès la seconde où elle avait parlé et ils étaient tous les deux furieux d'avoir été dérangés dans un moment aussi important. Mais en même temps, avant de se remettre ensemble, ils avaient encore beaucoup de choses à discuter.

« Oui Catherine ? » fit Gil, ses mains toujours dans celles de Sara bien que les deux experts se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« J'ai reçu les résultats ADN pour les cheveux trouvés sur la scène de crime. » Elle prit une grande inspiration. « La peau sous les ongles de Sally n'a pas été identifié pour l'instant, mais l'ADN est masculin. Certains cheveux ont ce même ADN masculin… » Elle se tut et baissa la tête. Après tout, la mauvaise nouvelle était à venir. « Les autres cheveux contiennent un ADN féminin. »

Sara se figea, sachant ce qui allait être dit. Elle serra encore plus les mains de Gil. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas réellement savoir ce que Catherine allait ajouter.

« Et c'est celui d'Allegra… »

----------------------------------------------------------

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------


	6. Fuite

Bonjour à tous !

Voici la suite de Vive les Enfants. Comme j'avais pensé le faire il y a quelques semaines, je vais me concentrer sur une fic à la fois afin de l'avancer et de la terminer plus rapidement. Le prochain chapitre est déjà corrigé et arrivera bientôt pour pardonner mon absence dans environ une semaine. Il ne restera ensuite que deux chapitres et l'histoire sera déjà terminée !

Merci à tous qui lisent et/ou reviewent. J'apprécie énormément cette petite attention.

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

« Qui est ton complice ? » demanda agressivement Brass en posant ses deux mains sur la table.

Allegra releva la tête vers lui. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais ça ne dérangeait en rien le policier. Il avait vu des pères incestueux clamés leur innocence et déclarés qu'ils étaient simplement des victimes de la justice. Pour Jim Brass, les larmes ne prouvaient ou ne confirmaient ni la culpabilité, ni l'innocence. Brass devait avouer qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'il interrogeaient de la fille de son ami.

Il devait avouer que, dans les dernières années, sa relation avec Gil s'était quelque peu détérioré. Leur divergence d'opinion au sujet de la relation de Gil et Sara les avait amenés à espacer leurs moments ensemble. Leur belle complicité semblait avoir disparue et les prises de becs arrivaient de plus en plus souvent. Avec le temps, l'un avait cessé de se confier à l'autre et malheureusement, tout ça était arrivé après le départ de Sara…

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » s'exclama Allegra, une fois de plus.

De l'autre côté du miroir sans tain, Sara serrait les doigts. Elle avait cessé de se demander ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Maintenant, elle avait accepté, si on peut dire, le fait que sa fille était la principale suspecte dans le meurtre de trois des étudiants de son université. Maintenant, elle cherchait simplement à savoir comment elle pourrait aider à prouver l'innocence de sa fille.

Car il était absolument i-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e que sa fille est quoique ce soit à voir avec toute cette histoire.

Sara réfléchit pendant un instant. Elle ne voyait qu'une solution, mais elle aurait sans aucun doute besoin d'aide. En jetant un dernier regard à la salle d'interrogatoire, elle jugea qu'elle pouvait partir. De toute façon, Brass sortait justement de la pièce, après avoir dit à l'adolescente « qu'elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu. » La brunette ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Comment quelqu'un pouvait croire qu'une fille comme Allegra avait pris part à trois meurtres ? Si douce, si gentille, si intelligente…

C'était peut-être un peu… malhonnête de penser ça, mais Sara était certaine qui si sa fille avait vraiment commis ces crimes – mais attention, elle était innocente ! – jamais on n'aurait retrouvé une parcelle de son ADN sur les scènes de crime. Après tout, elle était présentement en train d'étudier pour devenir CSI. Elle connaissait la plupart des méthodes de prélèvements. Elle savait comment les experts faisaient parler tel ou tel matériaux afin qu'il leur donne un indice sur le pourquoi du comment. Allegra était simplement futée.

La mère d'Allegra sortit de la petite pièce où se trouvait et se dirigea vers le bureau de Grissom. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir, mais une voix retentit et l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

« Sara ! »

Elle se retourna lentement vers son interlocutrice. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était nulle autre que Wendy qui s'approcha, Hodges non loin derrière.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda ce dernier à Sara, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, sans attendre sa réponse : « J'ai rencontré ta fille. »

Wendy donna un petit coup de coude dans le ventre de son mari. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose à Sara – lui expliquer qu'elle était contente de la revoir, lui demander où elle avait été pendant toutes ces années – mais Sara parla avant la technicienne.

« Parlant de ma fille, vous avez vu son père ? » demanda-t-elle en en profitant pour jeter un regard par-dessus leurs épaules. Dans les autres laboratoires, elle ne reconnaissait personne et ne vit pas le père de sa fille.

Wendy et Hodges échangèrent un regard. Qui était le père d'Allegra ? Il y avait une possibilité que ce soit Grissom. Hodges l'avait vue et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient énormément à ceux de l'entomologiste. « Tu cherches… Grissom ? » osa le laborantin. Sara acquiesça sans même réfléchir.

« Ho… Il est dans la salle de repos. » répondit Wendy. Sara la remercia rapidement avant de s'éloigner en direction de la salle de repos. En effet, Grissom y était. Assis, seul à la table, un café devant lui, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il tenait un petit bâton pour café dans sa main et agitait tranquillement le liquide ambré. Sara doutait que le café soit encore brûlant. Elle soupirait, mais Griss ne l'entendit pas. Il semblait vraiment dans son propre monde.

Sara s'assit aux côtés de son ancien amant. Ce dernier tourna imperceptiblement la tête vers elle, comme s'il avait toujours su qu'elle était dans la pièce avec lui. La brunette enfouit son visage dans une de ses mains. Oui, définitivement, elle avait vraiment besoin de l'aide de Gil.

Grissom tendit le bras et saisit une des mains de Sara afin qu'elle le regarde. « Hey… Ça va ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Sara eut un espèce de rire ironique qui la secoua pendant une seconde. Mais elle redevint vite sérieuse.

« Il faut l'aider, Gil. » C'était une supplique, plutôt qu'une demande et Gil ne put ignorer le sérieux, le désespoir et la supplication dans le ton de Sara. « Elle n'a rien fait et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Gil, mais il faut faire quelque chose. Ils ont des preuves contre elle, mais elles sont fausses. Elles doivent l'être ! Quelqu'un doit la défendre… »

« Tu penses à… un avocat ? » demanda Griss, incertain. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait autant aider Allegra qu'un bon avocat.

Sara acquiesça. « Je sais ce qu'ils coûtent Gil et… avec le déménagement, l'université et toutes les dépenses que ça occasionnent… Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de payer un av –» Mais l'entomologiste la coupa.

« Tu veux que je paye un avocat à Allegra ? » pensa comprendre Griss.

« Je comprenne que tu veuilles dire non, mais elle en a vraiment besoin et je ne suis pas en moyen de – » Encore une fois, Griss la coupa.

« Je vais t'aider Sara. » Il lâcha sa tasse de café afin de prendre les deux mains de Sara dans les siennes. « Je vais t'aider. » répéta-t-il, plantant son regard dans le sien. La brunette n'osa pas bouger, trop captivée par cet océan bleu, qui était le regard de Gil et qui lui avait tant manqué pendant tant d'années. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant quelques minutes, puis, Greg et Warrick entrèrent. Immédiatement, les yeux se posèrent sur le couple immobile, qui semblait se rendre à peine compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce.

Soudain, Sara esquissa un sourire et retira ses mains de celles de Griss. « Alors, tu appelles un avocat, oui ou non ? » s'empressa-t-elle de dire. Grissom eut un sourire et se leva. Il jeta son café et se dirigea vers la porte. Sara suivit sa silhouette du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait, un étincelle d'espoir semblant briller dans son regard…

----------------------------------------------------------

Michael Pierson avait pour habitude de défendre des plaignants et de travailler en collaboration avec les experts. Leur soif commune de justice les forçait à faire leur maximum pour coffrer les criminels. Habituellement, Michael détestait défendre les criminels, ou ceux qui étaient soupçonnés. Il avait toujours trouvé que ça apportait énormément de problèmes, en particulier s'il s'agissait de meurtriers ou de violeurs présumés. Il était impossible qu'il tente d'empêcher ces monstres d'aller exactement là où ils méritaient tous de se rendre.

Mais si c'était Gil Grissom qui lui demandait de défendre quelqu'un – sa fille dans ce cas précis – il était absolument impossible pour Michael de dire non.

Il en devait plus d'une à Grissom. L'entomologiste était venu témoigner à plusieurs procès en tant qu'expert en entomologie. Ces nombreuses interventions avaient envoyés plusieurs criminels notoires tout droit en prison. Parfois, quand il croyait être sur le point de perdre le procès, quand il avait peur que l'accusé – coupable, il le savait – soit relâché dans la nature, Grissom avait amené une nouvelle vision des choses et Michael avait toujours fini par gagner le procès.

Michael pénétra dans le LVPD et fut immédiatement dirigé au bureau de Grissom. Quand il arriva là, il fut surpris de ne pas le trouver seul. En effet, il y avait une femme, fin de la quarantaine, brunette et plutôt pas mal. Un peu trop vieille pour Michael cependant. Et il y avait aussi une adolescente. Elle était le portait craché de sa mère. Le seul détail qui pouvait prouver la paternité de Grissom, c'était les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Cette dernière releva immédiatement les yeux vers le nouveau venu.

« Alors, un topo de l'histoire ? » demanda Michael en enlevant ses lunettes soleil de son visage.

Michael vit la brunette et Grissom soupirer. Ça devait aller mal… Griss résuma rapidement la situation à l'avocat. À la fin du récit, Michael fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Allegra, l'adolescente. « Et ils ont vraiment trouvés son ADN sur les deux scènes de crime ? » C'était plutôt une réflexion à voix haute qu'une question, mais Sara et Grissom acquiescèrent en même temps.

Michael réfléchit quelques instants et discuta ensuite stratégie avec Grissom, Sara et Allegra avant d'aller rejoindre Brass et Catherine dans la salle d'interrogatoire…

----------------------------------------------------------

Allegra et Michael se glissèrent dans leurs chaises, alors que Griss et Sara prenaient place de l'autre côté du miroir sans tain. Brass et Catherine étaient déjà dans la pièce, lui appuyé sur le mur, elle assise sur une chaise. Dès que Michael et Allegra furent installés dans leurs chaises, Brass s'approcha de la table.

« Bon, on peut recommencer ? » Il appuya ses deux mains sur la table et fixa Allegra d'un air mauvais. « Alors, tu as réfléchi, j'espère ? Tu vas nous balancer ton complice ? Tu pourras peut-être avoir une réduction de peine si tu le fais… » commença Brass.

Allegra échangea un regard avec Michael. D'un seul regard, il lui fit comprendre de ne pas répondre. Ce fut lui qui le fit à sa place. « Ma cliente, Allegra, n'a rien à voitr avec( ces meurtres. » déclara Michael avec un calme exemplaire.

Brass se redressa et fit quelques pas autour de la table. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr… » murmura l'inspecteur avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. « Expliquez-moi comment on a trouvé des cheveux qui t'appartenaient sur les deux scènes de crimes… »

Ce coup-ci, Allegra ouvrit la bouche et Michael la laissa faire. « J'allais souvent dans la chambre de Mario et Frank pour faire mes devoirs. Il arrivait parfois que nous chamaillions. J'ai dû perdre des cheveux à ce moment-là. Quant à la deuxième scène de crime, je l'ignore. »

Catherine échangea un regard purement incrédule avec Brass avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescente en avant de lui.

« Où étais-tu au moment des meurtres de Frank et de Mario ? » s'enquit ensuite Cath. Encore une fois, Michael fit signe à Allegra de répondre. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. J'ai quitté l'arcade environ dix ou quinze minutes après que Mario l'aie fait. Je suis rentrée directement chez moi. Là-bas, j'ai été me coucher presque immédiatement. » répondit Allegra avec un calme exemplaire.

« Sara était-elle couchée ? »

Allegra réfléchit pendant quelques instants. « Je ne suis pas passée dans la cuisine ou le salon, mais je me souviens avoir entendu la télévision. Alors, non, elle devait encore être réveillée. »

« Où étais-tu hier soir, Allegra ? »

Après avoir eu la probation de son avocat, Allegra expliqua. « Après avoir quitté le labo, j'ai demandé à ma mère de me laisser à l'arcade. J'y ai été directement. Ça faisait peut-être une demi-heure que j'y étais quand mon père m'y a rejointe –»

« Grissom ? Pourquoi ? » la coupa Brass aussitôt.

« Pour me parler, j'imagine ! » s'exclama-t-elle, frustrée que le policier l'ait interrompu. « Et ensuite, il a reçu un message sur son portable et il m'a ramenée ici. Fin de l'histoire. » finit-elle en se calmant légèrement.

Derrière le miroir, Griss avait fini par saisir la main de Sara en sentant sa peur. Ce contact avait grandement rassuré la brunette. Les parents d'Allegra échangèrent un regard. Sans leur fille, le lien qui les unissait ne se serait sans doute pas reformé aussi rapidement et aussi solidement. Mais là, ils avaient été réunis par l'accusation et les soupçons qui pesaient sur leur fille.

« Tu sais ce qu'on pense ? » s'enquit Catherine en joignant ses mains ensemble devant elle.

Allegra leva les yeux au ciel. « Je suis pas dans votre tête. C'est dur de savoir ce que vous pensez… » dit effrontément l'adolescente.

Catherine ignora le commentaire de la jeune fille et poursuivit. « Nous pensons que tu as tué Mario parce qu'il te préférait Sandy. Et que tu as un complice qui a tué Sandy parce qu'il voulait sortir avec elle et qu'elle aimait mieux Mario. Dans le fond, vous vous seriez vengé tous les deux de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne que vous aimiez… » expliqua la rouquine.

Allegra voulut ouvrir la bouche et parler, mais Michael le stoppa d'un geste de la main. « Et Frank ? Il ne fonctionne pas dans votre théorie. » argumenta Pierson.

« Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. » fit Brass en s'appuyant de nouveau sur le mur.

« Tout simplement ? » ironisa Michael. Leur théorie était idiote. Soupçonner Allegra de meurtres, c'était idiot. « Écoutez, ma cliente n'a rien fait. Mario était son meilleur ami et jamais elle n'aurait rien fait et ce, même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. »

« Tout à fait ! » confirma Allegra. « Oui, j'aimais bien Mario. Mais il était mon meilleur ami. Et s'il aimait mieux Sandy et bien, tant mieux pour elle. Mais jamais je ne lui en aurais voulu pour la préférer. J'aurais sans aucun doute été contente pour eux s'ils se seraient mis ensemble. »

Catherine leva légèrement les yeux au ciel pour montrer son doute. Brass ne dit rien, mais fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Allegra appuya son visage dans sa main et son avocat ne bougea pas. À vrai dire, Michael pensait à une façon de faire sortir Allegra, pour la nuit, au minimum.

« Votre théorie ne tient pas. Allegra était à l'arcade au moment du meurtre. Le fait qu'on est trouvé son ADN sur la deuxième scène de crime prouve plutôt que tout ça est un coup monté contre ma cliente. Pouvons-nous partir maintenant ? » demanda l'avocat, avec une légère impatience après avoir consulté sa montre.

Jim soupira. « Bien sûr… » fit-il avec résignation.

Allegra se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, son avocat sur ses talons. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et au même moment, Brass laissa échapper un « On t'aura Allegra. »

L'adolescente se tourna vers le policier, affichant un air de franche incrédulité. « Ça m'étonnerait énormément… » Après une petite pause, elle continua : « Parce que je n'ai rien fait. » Puis, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit enfin de la pièce.

Catherine et Brass se regardèrent de nouveau. Elle se massa l'arrête du nez et lui soupira encore.

Ils l'auraient… éventuellement.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom et Sara rejoignirent leur fille dans le couloir. Sara remercia Michael avec un immense sourire qui rendit Griss jaloux et l'avocat la rassura en disant que ça avait été un plaisir de les aider. Il partit ensuite.

« Je vais appeler un taxi, je crois. C'est ainsi que je suis venue après l'appel de Catherine. » marmonna Sara en s'éloignant avec sa fille.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Griss en la rattrapant. Il enfouit légèrement les mains dans ses poches de pantalon. « Je pourrais peut-être vous reconduire. Je veux dire… j'ai ma voiture et puis, ça t'évitera d'avoir à appeler un taxi… »

Reconnaissante, Sara acquiesça. Les deux adultes et l'adolescente se rendirent donc au stationnement et embarquèrent dans la voiture de Grissom. Sara le guida dans un quartier résidentiel de Las Vegas très habité et lui donna les indications. La voiture s'arrêta devant une maison moyenne et entretenue. Rien de bien luxueux.

Allegra descendit de la voiture sans attendre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, pressée d'aller se reposer un peu. Sara resta un instant dans la voiture avec Griss afin de le remercier de nouveau… et pour l'inviter à entrer.

Ce que Gil s'empressa d'accepter.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison et Grissom laissa sa veste à Sara. « Un café ? » proposa-t-elle, après avoir entendu la porte de la chambre d'Allegra se fermer en claquant.

« Oui, merci. » dit-il. La brunette alla dans la cuisine en laissant Griss dans le salon, où il examina malgré lui la pièce sous toutes ses coutures.

La pièce était bien meublée, mais rien de vraiment luxueux. La télé n'était pas un de ces modèles très récents et super technologique. Le sofa semblait confortable, mais le tissu était une imitation de cuir. Les fleurs séchées sur la table du salon semblait un peu abîmées. Dans l'étagère, il y avait pleins de livres et de DVD, mais d'édition spécial, comme Sara et lui avaient coutume d'acheter lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était peut-être la première fois que Grissom comprenait que Sara n'avait pas dû trouver ça facile tous les jours de s'occuper seule de leur fille.

« Alors, le salon passe le test ? » demanda Sara, moqueuse, alors qu'elle revenait dans la pièce.

Griss se tourna vers elle, étonné. « Pardon ? »

« Tu examinais mon salon… » expliqua-t-elle, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres douces.

« Désolé… Déformation professionnelle. » Gil laissa également un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il se sentait bien, vraiment bien. Du moins, sans doute bien mieux que durant les précédentes années. Il retrouvait lentement sa complicité et son amitié – un début, quoi !? – avec Sara et ça faisait du bien. Sourire et rire – des actions et des mots qu'il avait peu à peu banni de son langage et de ses gestes. Travailler, manger, courir et dormir. Quatre choses qui avaient régis sa vie pendant l'absence de Sara. Courir était un passe-temps qu'il avait commencé à apprécier quand il était avec Sara. Avec Hank, au début, mais il y avait quelques années de ça, la pauvre bête était tombée très malade et Griss avait été voir le vétérinaire pour qu'il mette fin à ses souffrances. L'entomologiste avait adopté une chienne et l'avait appelé Pantoufle après s'être rendu compte, à ses dépends, que sa nouvelle amie affectionnait particulièrement ses pantoufles.

Une chaîne stéréo se mit à diffuser une musique rythmée un peu plus loin dans la maison. Sara s'excusa une seconde avant de s'éloigner pour aller voir Allegra. Elle cogna doucement à la porte de la chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle ouvrit lentement la porte. Ça arrivait fréquemment que sa fille mette sa musique trop forte et qu'elle n'entende pas sa mère l'appeler.

« Allegra ? » s'exclama Sara. Son regard balaya la pièce.

Son lit était fait – une première. Sur les murs, il y avait plusieurs affiches montrant des photographies de ses groupes musicaux favoris. Dans un coin, il y avait une commode sur laquelle trônait une série de cadres, affichant les meilleurs moments de sa vie. Près de la garde-robe, il y avait un long miroir. Et aussi un bureau, avec une chaise et un ordinateur portable, où Allegra faisait ses travaux scolaires. La chambre de l'adolescente était colorée en brun et en bleu, deux couleurs qui faisaient bien plus mature qu'un rose quelconque.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune trace d'Allegra.

À l'autre bout de la pièce, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et donnait sur la cour. Le vent pénétrait par la fenêtre et faisait bouger allègrement le rideau. Il fallut environ deux bonnes minutes avant que Sara comprenne ce qui se passait réellement.

Allegra n'avait pas disparue… elle avait fugué.

----------------------------------------------------------

À suivre…

----------------------------------------------------------

Alors ;) Verdict ?


	7. Sauvetage

Coucou !

J'aurais pu vous faire attendre encore quelques jours avant d'ajouter encore un autre chapitre à cette fic, mais je sens gentille aujourd'hui. En plus, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié…

Et vous connaissez le reste… Merci Julie pour la correction. Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et / ou reviewent ! Que deux chapitres et cette histoire sera finie…

Bonne lecture !

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine faisait les cent pas dans la chambre d'Allegra, en colère.

Très, très en colère.

Comment Sara avait-elle ne pas se rendre compte que sa fille avait filé ?

Ha oui, la chaîne stéréo… L'excuse parfaite.

Qu'est-ce qui leur disait que Sara n'avait pas aidé sa fille à s'enfuir ?

Sara ne cessait de dire que si elle avait voulu laisser sa fille filer, elle n'aurait pas prévenu la police, ce qui était tout de même logique.

Et puis, Gil était là; il avait juré que Sara n'avait pas aidé sa fille à fuir.

Grissom, servant d'alibi, jurant qu'elle disait la vérité…

Encore une fois.

Comme 15 ans plus tôt, chez Lady Heather.

Sara avait examiné la chambre de sa fille avec Gil, quelques minutes après constater sa disparition. Son sac de voyage n'était plus là, quelques vêtements manquaient et, surtout, son couteau de poche avait disparu. Que s'était-il passé ? Où était partie sa fille ? Son cœur de mère battait à la pensée de tous les dangers qui guettaient Allegra à Las Vegas…

Maintenant, la brunette était assise sur le sofa du salon, les yeux posés sur le tapis, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête d'Allegra. Pendant ce temps, Grissom regardait à l'extérieur par une des fenêtres du salon et il se demandait aussi pourquoi sa fille avait fui. Par peur ? Par culpabilité ? Et si, contrairement à ce que Sara et lui pensaient, elle était coupable. Car en vérité, il ne pouvait pas prétendre connaître sa fille et c'était Sara qui insistait sur l'innocence d'Allegra…

Peut-être qu'elle reviendrait ? Avant le lever du jour, réalisant qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Ouais, sans aucun doute…

Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'était pas encore de retour ?

À moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose ?

Une vague de panique submergea Griss de nouveau, alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il connaissait les horreurs de Vegas. Depuis plus de vingt-ans, il en était témoin à presque chaque jour. Il avait vu des adolescentes en fugue être violées, torturées et finalement laissées pour morte dans des ruelles sombres. Il avait été témoin de brutalité, de violence et de haine sans nom. Dans ces moments-là, il avait fermé les yeux. Il se répétait que ce n'était qu'une victime… Il ne connaissait pas ces adolescentes, alors comment cela pouvait-il l'atteindre ?

Mais aujourd'hui, il connaissait – bien malheureusement – ce sentiment de panique et d'impuissance, réservé aux parents. Ho oui… Cette impuissance si déchirante. Car on aimerait courir dans la rue, fouiller partout pour tenter de la retrouver, tout en sachant qu'elle peut être n'importe où. Peut-être même à l'extérieur de la ville, si ça se trouve. Et aussi, il ignorait s'il était trop tard… mais ça, c'était impossible !

Le déni.

Car c'était tout à fait faux que «ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres. » Gil en avait été souvent témoin. Les viols, les meurtres, les déchirures, les blessures. Ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres… Jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Et généralement, la preuve faisait très, très, très mal.

Grissom se tourna lentement vers Sara. Il l'observa pendant une seconde avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. La brunette leva la tête vers lui, interloquée. « Pourquoi a-t-elle fui ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! » s'exclama-t-il, soudainement en proie à une grande colère. Il avait l'étrange sentiment qu'Allegra et Sara lui avaient joués dans le dos.

Sara ne dit rien et posa de nouveau son regard sur la moquette. Il y avait une raison pour qu'elle est fuguée, mais laquelle ?

« Es-tu toujours aussi certaine qu'elle soit innocente ? Pour fuir comme ell – » Sara se leva et le coupa.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Allegra ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! » la défendit sa mère, son visage se colorant dangereusement d'une teinte de rouge.

« N'a-t-elle pas été impliquée dans une bagarre il y a un an ? » répliqua Griss, répétant ce que Catherine lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt au sujet de sa fille.

Sara soupira, tout en toisant son ancien amant avec une colère sourde. « Écoute ça, Gil : Allegra N'est PAS violente ! Et puis, tu ne la connais même pas ! » rétorqua Sara en s'approchant de Gil.

La dernière remarque de Sara, Griss la reçut comme une gifle. Et avant qu'il est eu le temps de réfléchir, il laissa échapper un :

« Et c'est de ma faute, ça ?! »

Sara en vint les larmes aux yeux. « Quoi ? Tout est de ma faute maintenant, c'est ça ? Et bien sûr, c'est uniquement de ma faute si je suis tombée enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que les bébés, ça se fait seule, non !? » fit-elle ironiquement. Devant elle, Grissom était figé, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Comme s'il préférait rester sourd à la colère de Sara. Finalement, il parvint à réagir.

« Ne dis pas ça Sara ! Je disais juste que tu aurais pu me dire que j'avais une fi – » Encore une fois, Sara le coupa avant qu'il est pu terminer. Elle avait trop bien deviner ce qu'il allait lui dire.

« As-tu seulement idée du nombre de fois où j'ai voulu tout abandonner pour revenir à Vegas, à toi ? Des milliards de fois ! Je pensais à toi à chaque seconde et à chacun de mes battements de cœur, mon cœur te pleurait ! Mais je ne suis pas revenue parce que j'ignorais ta réaction par rapport à Allegra et j'avais peur de souffrir ! Oui, j'avais la trouille ! » ajouta-t-elle en captant le regard de Grissom. « J'avais la trouille de souffrir encore, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! »

Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivit d'une autre. Finalement, elle se mit à pleurer pour de bon.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore une fois ? Je t'aime tellement que je te déteste, Gil. Et encore une fois, tu me fais souffrir… Je ne veux plus souffrir. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Elle n'avait même pas la force pour crier et c'était ce qui blessait encore plus Grissom.

« Sara, je – »

« Sors. » dit-elle en osant à peine le regarder. « Tu es dans MA maison et je veux que TU sortes. »

« Mais Sara, je – »

« Va-t-en. » Son ton était très calme, comme s'ils discutaient de la pluie et du bon temps. Griss savait cependant qu'au fond d'elle, Sara devait bouillonner de rage. Il savait aussi que ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter. Si Sara voulait qu'il sorte, il était mieux de sortir. Il tourna donc les talons et ferma la porte derrière lui. Sara resta au milieu de la pièce, les bras refermés sur sa poitrine, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle avait du mal à croire que sa relation avec Gil était devenue plus chaotique qu'avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble, près de dix-sept ans plus tôt…

----------------------------------------------------------

Catherine rentra au labo quelques heures après que Griss ait quitté la maison de Sara. La rouquine avait attendu – vainement – qu'Allegra revienne à la maison, ce qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas fait. Maintenant, elle rentrait au labo en espérant avoir quelque chose qui pourrait les aider à retrouver l'adolescente. La police essayait de la retrouver, même si ce n'était pas un enlèvement, car Allegra était témoin, sinon suspecte, dans une affaire de triple homicides. La moitié du laboratoire se concentrait sur cette affaire, afin de la retrouver rapidement.

Sara leur avait dit que le téléphone portable de sa fille avait disparu. Et jamais une ado ne se séparait de son portable… Ce qui voulait dire que si elle l'avait gardé sur elle, il pourrait sans doute la retrouver rapidement. Catherine se rendit donc au premier ordinateur sur sa route. Elle ouvrit le fichier GPS et entra le numéro du portable d'Allegra. Et elle attendit qu'il lui dise où se trouvait l'adolescente.

Au même moment, Greg entra dans la pièce. « Bonjour Catherine, ça va ? » dit-il en s'installant près de la rouquine.

« Bonjour Greg… » fit-elle distraitement en regardant le plan de la ville devant elle.

« Vous revenez de chez Sara ? » demanda-t-il en jetant aussi un œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

« En effet, Allegra a fugué. On en a profité pour fouiller la maison à la recherche de preuve contre Allegra. On avait même une commission rogatoire. » expliqua Cath en portant son attention sur le CSI.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? » s'enquit Greg.

« Rien malheureusement. Je suis à peu près certaine que c'est elle qui a tué Mario et Frank, il me faut simplement des aveux. Quant à Sandy, je suis certaine qu'elle a un complice qui s'en est chargé. »

« Motif ? »

« Jalousie… Un amour d'adolescent non-retourné, sans doute. De toute façon, Allegra a des antécédents de violence… L'an passé, elle a été impliquée dans une bagarre. » ajouta Cath.

« Je ne crois pas qu'Allegra soit coupable. » déclara Greg en évitant le regard de sa collège. Cette dernière se tourna rapidement vers le jeune homme, interloquée.

« Quoi ? Allegra pas coupable ? Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! » s'écria Catherine, paniquée tout autant qu'étonnée.

« Penses-y une seconde, Cath. Elle était à l'arcade au moment du meurtre. Elle y a été filmée. Comment ses cheveux ont-ils pu se retrouver sur la scène de crime alors qu'elle était ailleurs ? Je crois qu'on a la preuve que c'est plutôt quelqu'un qui veut faire passer les crimes sur son dos… » Catherine haussa les épaules.

« Si elle est disculpée pour le meurtre de Sandy, elle n'en reste pas moins suspecte pour ceux de Mario et Frank… C'est pourquoi nous devons la retrouver le plus vite possible ! » Au même instant, l'ordinateur émit un petit bruit signalant la fin de la recherche. Les deux experts portèrent leurs regards sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Un petit rouge clignotait dans l'est de la ville. Le portable d'Allegra se trouvait en plein d'un autre quartier résidentiel, très loin de celui dans lequel vivait Sara.

« J'ignore ce qu'elle fait là, mais on va pas tarder à le savoir ! » s'exclama Catherine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Après avoir prévenu Grissom et Sara, Catherine sauta dans une voiture en direction de l'est de la ville. Les parents d'Allegra firent la même chose que la rouquine. Ils embarquèrent dans la Tahoe de Grissom et alors que la voiture était sur le point de démarrer, Greg vint cogner à la fenêtre côté conducteur. Griss la fit glisser doucement.

« Est-ce que je peux embarquer ? Les autres sont partis sans moi et ma voiture est au garage… » demanda piteusement le jeune expert. Gil acquiesça rapidement et attendit que son ancienne recrue soit assis sur le siège arrière avant de quitter en vitesse le stationnement du LVPD.

Greg tenta à plusieurs reprises de commencer une conversation. Mais Sara était fâchée contre Griss et très peu parlante. Quant à Grissom, il était perdu dans ses pensées et ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul dans sa voiture. Il fallait ajouter qu'il ne savait plus comment agir avec Sara, sans la choquer. Greg se rendit vite compte du malaise qui régnait dans la voiture et préféra se taire en attendant qu'ils arrivent tous en vie près de l'endroit où se trouvait Allegra.

Une fois hors de la voiture, Sara ne cessa d'appeler sur le portable de sa fille afin de l'entendre sonner ou – encore – qu'elle pourrait peut-être répondre, même si elle n'avait pas répondu aux soixante appels et aux vingt-cinq messages que sa mère avait laissé plus tôt. Les experts, aidés d'officiers de police, fouillèrent le quartier de fond en comble. Finalement, dans une petite ruelle minable, Nick trouva le téléphone portable d'Allegra dans une boîte de carton. Il prévint immédiatement les autres.

« J'ai trouvé le téléphone portable ! » s'écria Nick. Il prit le téléphone. Visiblement, Allegra l'avait laissé tomber là. Pourquoi ? Sara arriva au pas de course et Nick lui tendit le portable. La brunette n'eut à l'examiner que deux instants. Elle le rendit ensuite au Texan.

« C'est bien le sien. » affirma-t-elle, en se tournant légèrement v ers Gil. Devait-elle être soulagée que le portable de sa fille se trouve ici, ou, au contraire, s'inquiéter encore plus ? Elle vit que Grissom examinait le sol. « Un problème ? » s'enquit Sara en s'approchant doucement de lui.

Il leva simplement la main pour désigner des gouttes de sang qui s'éloignait encore plus vers le fond de la ruelle. Sans attendre, Grissom se mit à suivre les gouttes de sang sur le sol alors que les autres discutaient de ce qui avait pu se produire. L'entomologiste s'éclaira de sa lampe de poche, car malgré l'aube naissante, c'était encore très sombre.

Après quelques dizaines de pas, Griss se figea. Il y avait un corps à demi-caché sous des sacs poubelle. Il se mit à genoux aux côté de la victime. Comme elle était couchée sur le ventre, il le retourna lentement. Il s'agissait heureusement d'un jeune homme, mais qui devait avoir l'âge d'Allegra. Les doigts de Grissom se placèrent dans le creux de son cou et dès qu'il sentit un pouls, bien que faible et irrégulier, il cria pour des renforts.

« Une ambulance et vite ! J'ai un blessé… par arme blanche on dirait ! » s'exclama Grissom. Rapidement, Nick, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Brass et Sara s'approchèrent. Sara regarda le visage de l'adolescent par-dessus l'épaule de Grissom.

« Mais c'est Jeff ! » fit-elle avec surprise.

« Jeff ? » s'étonna Warrick, alors que tous se tournaient vers la brunette. « Qui est Jeff ? »

« Il s'agit d'un ami d'Allegra. Dans son groupe, ils sont quatre qui sont plus jeunes que les autres, des surdoués… » Pendant que Sara expliquait la situation à ses anciens collègues, Griss fila en douce. Il n'y avait plus de gouttes de sang, mais l'instinct de Griss lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin. Gil vit une porte, dont la serrure avait été sérieusement forcée.

Grissom jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Ils étaient tellement occupés à s'occuper du blessé et par le récit de Sara qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas l'absence de Grissom. Certain qu'il pourrait être tranquille, Gil poussa la porte et entra dans le bâtiment.

Il sortit son arme et sa lampe de poche afin de s'éclairer et de se protéger du même coup. Il n'y avait personne dans la première pièce, mais Grissom prit un moment afin de bien observer son entourage. Pas de fenêtre, ni de meubles. Il n'y avait que des caisses sur le sol et l'entomologiste n'avait pas le courage d'en vérifier le contenu. Il se contenta d'aller jusqu'à la porte, sur le mur opposé.

La porte était déjà entrouverte et Gil aperçut un long corridor. Il s'y engagea et nota qu'il y avait de nombreuses portes à sa droite et à sa gauche. Il atteint la plus près de lui et posa son oreille sur la porte. Aucun bruit. Il poussa légèrement la porte. Rien ni personne dans la pièce. Il alla à la porte à sa droite. Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun bruit et personne dans la pièce.

À la troisième porte, cependant, il entendit une voix. Il écouta pendant un instant…

_« Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, on peut dire. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être ainsi… C'est tellement injuste, si vous saviez. Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une telle intelligence… » _C'était une voix masculine que Grissom ne reconnut pas. Mais la suivante, cependant…

_« C'est donc ça ! Vous êtes jaloux… Et vous voulez nous faire payer ! » _Le cœur de Grissom se serra en entendant la voix de sa fille.

_« C'est pourquoi vous avez tué Mario et Sandy et attaqué Jeff ? » _ demanda Allegra. Sa voix tremblait légèrement, comme si elle avait peur, ou du moins qu'elle était incertaine.

_« Exactement… » _murmura l'homme. Celui qui se trouvait dans la pièce avec Allegra était un meurtrier… Ce qui signifiait qu'Allegra était tout à fait innocente. Griss ferma les yeux et imagina le visage de l'interlocuteur de sa fille. Un visage émacié, des traits tirés, des yeux rouges de fatigue et exorbités. Avec une lueur malsaine brillant dans son regard. Gil frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas essayer d'imaginer de quoi avait l'air le tueur.

_« Et Frank ? » _s'enquit Allegra. _« Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? » _

_« Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, tout simplement. »_ Grissom entendit ensuite un raclement de chaise et des pas s'approchant de la porte. Il y eut un silence, puis, de nouveau, Grissom entendit des bruits de pas. La voix de l'homme retentit encore une fois et Gil Grissom se figea d'horreur. Ses battements de cœur s'affolèrent et son sang sembla battre jusque dans ses oreilles.

_«Mais assez parler… Ce n'est pas ça l'important maintenant… »_

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara recula. L'ambulance venait de partir, avec Jeff à son bord. Le jeune homme allait sans doute s'en sortir, car Grissom l'a trouvé à temps. En parlant de Grissom, où était-il ? Elle se souvenait qu'il était à ses côtés peut-être cinq minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant, il ne semblait être nulle part.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom devait agir; il devait impérativement faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'était pas un policier et s'il sortait chercher de l'aide, il reviendrait sans aucun doute bien trop tard. Non, il devait faire quelque chose et maintenant !

Une nouvelle détermination, très forte, domina sa peur. Gil recula de quelques pas et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte lorsqu'il entendit ce que la voix gutturale ajouta. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand.

_« Maintenant, je vais te tuer. » _

----------------------------------------------------------


	8. Demandes & Explications

Coucou !

Voici déjà la suite de cette fic. Le neuvième et dernier chapitre de cette fic est presque fini d'écrire.

Je voudrais remercier Julie, pour la correction et les petits conseils. Sans elle, mes fics seraient sans doute bien moins bonnes qu'elles le semblent ! Je tiens à t'envoyer des tonnes de bizous, parce que je sais que tu travailles fort et que me corriger doit sans doute être comme faire des heures supp'. Merci infiniment !

Merci également à tous qui prennent le temps de lire ne serait-ce qu'une ligne de cette fic et/ou quelques secondes pour envoyer une review, c'est très apprécié, je vous assure ! Et n'hésitez pas à en envoyer une… ça me fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne lecture de cet avant-dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, quel que soit vos attentes !

----------------------------------------------------------

L'arme bien droite entre ses mains, Grissom analysait la scène devant ses yeux.

Devant lui, il y avait un homme, que Griss ne connaissait absolument pas et…sa fille. Un couteau de poche à la main, les cheveux en bataille, des yeux rougis et du sang sur son chandail. Son visage s'éclaira quand elle aperçut le nouveau venu. Quant à son agresseur, il avait une corde à la main et approchait lentement d'elle. Sa chemise, auparavant soignée, était maintenant couverte de sang et déchirée par endroit. Quand le tueur se tourna vers Grissom, ce dernier vit l'œil au beurre noir du meurtrier. Quelques griffures étaient visibles sur ses joues.

Profitant de l'inattention de son agresseur, Allegra tenta de donner un coup de pied dans son entrejambe. Cependant, l'inconnu reporta son attention sur l'adolescente. Il fit un pas vers elle, étirant la corde afin de l'étrangler vite fait.

« Mettez-vous à genoux sur le sol et mettez les mains en l'air ou je vais tirer ! » s'écria Griss à son attention. De nouveau, l'agresseur se tourna vers l'entomologiste.

« Allons Docteur Grissom… Jamais vous ne serez capable de le faire… » dit-il d'une voix très calme, qui tranchait sèchement avec la colère sourde et l'urgence que ressentaient Grissom. Le fait que le tueur connaissait son nom ne sembla pas le déranger.

« Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce que je suis capable ou non de faire. Mettez les mains en en l'air ! » répéta Grissom, plus fermement encore que la première fois.

L'inconnu fit fi de l'avertissement de Grissom en faisant encore une fois un pas vers Allegra. Quelque chose de primal et de très puissant prit possession de Gil. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus réellement le contrôle de son corps. _Sa _fille était en danger. Son sang à lui coulait dans ses veines à elle. Il devait la protéger, comme un animal aurait protégé sa progéniture. Il la connaissait à peine, mais il devait aller à sa rescousse, car c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Son index droit glissa doucement sur la détente alors que Griss rectifiait sa position. Tout se passait si vite qu'il en avait à peine conscience. Une fois que le meurtrier fut bien dans sa ligne de mire, Grissom appuya sur la détente. En une seconde, l'agresseur fut au sol, touché quelque part dans le ventre, mais l'expert eut l'impression de voir la scène au ralenti. Il crut voir la balle quitter le revolver et foncer tout droit dans le corps du meurtrier. Et puis, que ce soit simplement par la douleur ou la force de l'impact, il tomba lentement sur le sol, s'étalant de tout son long.

L'entomologiste fixa le corps sur le sol pour ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais en fait, ça ne fit que quelques secondes. Il tourna plutôt la tête sur sa fille et laissa tomber son arme sur le sol. L'adolescente échappa aussi son couteau de poche et son dos s'appuya légèrement sur le mur derrière elle. Elle commença à sangloter, tout en se laissant glisser tranquillement sur le sol. Son père s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla. Une des mains de Grissom caressa les boucles brunes d'Allegra, avec douceur.

« Allegra, dis-moi, tu es blessée ? » Il venait seulement de remarquer le sang qui souillait ses mains.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle tendit les bras. Ils crochetèrent autour de ses épaules et Allegra attira son père dans une tendre étreinte. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et Grissom pouvait sentir ses pleurs qui mouillaient sa chemise. Il entoura aussi sa fille de ses bras, pour la réconforter tout autant que la protéger. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de tel, même avec Sara. C'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir avant.

Avec Sara, il avait besoin de satisfaire son désir, de faire vivre la passion entre eux. Il aurait tué n'importe qui lui aurait fait du mal, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour sa fille. C'était un besoin encore plus primaire que celui de faire l'amour à Sara. C'en était même étourdissant, à quel point le besoin de sauver Allegra avait été fort. Encore plus puissant que lors de l'enlèvement de Sara, encore plus puissant que le besoin de la voir respirer devant ses yeux pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie. Plus puissant que tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu besoin de faire.

Il baissa les yeux vers le visage d'Allegra. Ses douces boucles brunes rebondissaient sur ses épaules, au rythme de ses sanglots. Elle releva la tête vers lui quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux bleus et brillant de larmes venaient clairement de lui, mais le reste de ses traits appartenaient sans aucun doute à Sara. Gil prit une bonne minute pour observer son visage. Elle était sa fille. Le résultat de son amour pour Sara. Le résultat de leurs ébats passionnés. Le résultat de leur passion.

Terrifiant

Grissom tourna légèrement la tête vers l'homme sur le sol, près de lui, dont le sang formait désormais une marre autour de son corps. C'est alors que Griss prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

Il venait de tuer un homme… Pour sauver sa fille.

Allegra murmura quelque chose que Gil ne put comprendre, mais qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci ». Comme elle pleurait toujours, l'entomologiste passa doucement une main dans son dos afin de la calmer. Au même moment, d'autre gens pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Grissom, dans une sorte de confusion qui suit souvent ce genre d'événement, ne put exactement ce qui se passa à ce moment. Une des seules choses certaines dans tout ce brouillard qui l'entourait, c'est que Sara s'approcha et s'agenouilla à côté de sa fille et de son père.

Aussitôt, Allegra lâcha Grissom et se tourna vers sa mère. « Ho mon Dieu Allegra… » fit Sara, tendant les bras afin de serrer sa fille contre elle. « Que s'est-il passé chérie ? Pourquoi as-tu fugué ? » Des larmes brillaient dans les beaux yeux noisettes de Sara. Elle tourna la tête vers le corps près d'elle, et vit que David emballait légèrement dans un sac. Elle vit le sang sur le sang et le trou dans le ventre du cadavre. Elle vit l'arme de service de Grissom, qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol. Elle vit le sang sur les mains de sa fille et le couteau de poche à ses pieds.

Et elle comprit.

Grissom avait réussi là où elle avait échoué. Deux fois plutôt qu'une d'ailleurs. Sara avait tenté de protéger sa fille depuis la découverte des corps de Mario et Frank, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. C'était lui qui avait trouvé un avocat à Allegra, parce que Sara n'avait pas les moyens d'en procurer un à sa fille. Bon, cet avocat n'avait pas sauvé Allegra des accusations de meurtre. Mais cet homme lui avait tout de même permis de quitter le LVPD. Il y avait ensuite eu la fugue. Et là, voilà que Grissom avait tué celui qui menaçait sa fi – _leur _fille.

Jamais elle n'aurait penser qu'il aurait pu faire une telle chose et jamais elle n'aurait exigé cette ultime action de lui. Pourtant il l'avait fait. Contre toute attente. Il avait tiré sur un homme, qui en était mort. On pouvait donc dire qu'il avait tué un autre être humain. P-o-u-r-s-a-u-v-er-A-l-l-e-g-r-a. C'était donc un cas de légitime défense… Sara déglutit. L'homme doux et pacifique que Sara avait toujours connu. Qui avait « regretté » la mort d'Ernie Dell, si on peut le dire ainsi. L'homme qu'elle aimait tout autant qu'elle le détestait avait tué un homme pour protéger leur fille.

Qu'elle détestait ?

Difficile à dire maintenant…

----------------------------------------------------------

Les experts retournèrent au labo avant de clarifier toute cette histoire. Il était tant de régler ça et de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Grissom s'isola dans son bureau pour quelques minutes avant d'aller en salle d'interrogatoire. Il avait expliqué ce qui s'était produit à Catherine, mais la police avait besoin d'un rapport officiel. Et comme les deux seuls à pouvoir expliquer ce qui s'était produit était Allegra et Gil, il devait tous les deux être interrogés. Griss avait donc décidé de prendre un peu de repos. Après tout, les évènements de la journée avait été assez épuisant, principalement moralement.

Sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte, Grissom s'endormit sur son canapé, plongé dans les souvenirs d'une autre époque, bien plus heureuse que ses dernières années. Il se revoyait, en compagnie de Sara, pendant des après-midi passés au lit ou encore dans le parc entourant le lac Mead. Il rêvait à ces moments magiques, ces moments qu'il chérissait tant et qui l'avaient tant rendus heureux. Soudain, le visage de Sara fut rejoint par sa voix.

« Gil… Gil… Réveilles-toi ! » s'exclama Sara. C'est alors que Grissom ouvrit les yeux, découvrant Sara agenouillée à ses côtés. Elle l'avait secoué gentiment, puis plus fermement. Mais elle retira rapidement ses mains de ses épaules et de son torse.

« Je suis désolée de te réveiller de cette façon, Gil. » dit-elle en se redressant légèrement.

« Tu sais que ton visage est la première chose que j'aime voir au réveil. » répliqua Grissom en s'assoyant sur le canapé. Il se frotta les yeux, n'ayant aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

« Gilbert ! » fit-elle fermement afin de le réprimander pour sa remarque. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire fut faire sourire Grissom, car il avait toujours aimé l'entendre prononcé son nom complet. Mais quand Griss vit Nick qui échangeait un drôle de regard avec Greg, il comprit mieux la réaction de Sara.

Il y eut un silence gêné dans la pièce, mais Griss se leva finalement. Il s'étira un peu avant de s'adresser de nouveau à la jeune femme qui avait partagé sa vie pendant deux ans. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as réveillé, Sara ? Pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, mais… »

Nouveau regard entre Greg et Nick. Grissom préféra les ignorer en reportant son attention sur la brunette devant lui. « Ton interrogatoire. » dit simplement Sara en pointant la porte. Griss soupira avant de sortir de la pièce.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Pourquoi avez-vous quitté vos collègues ? » demanda l'envoyé du procureur, tentant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas, » reconnut Grissom. « J'ai eu peur pour ma fille, j'imagine. » Derrière la vitre sans tain, Sara écoutait avec attention, retenant légèrement son souffle.

L'envoyé du procureur, un certain Ben Smith, avait été envoyé par son supérieur afin de régler la situation. « Votre fille… Allegra Sidle ? Pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas votre nom si c'est bien votre fille ? » argumenta Smith, avec un air provocateur.

« Parce que je sais qu'elle l'est que depuis deux ou trois jours. » expliqua avec patience le superviseur. « Mais je ne crois pas que ça soit très important, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est vrai. » Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sa main droite frottant distraitement son menton alors qu'il réfléchissait. « Donc vous avez quitté vos collègues. Que s'est-il produit ensuite ? »

« Après qu'on ait découvert Jeff, j'ai laissé les autres parce que j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard. Si Jeff était blessé, je me demandais dans quel état je trouverais Allegra. J'ai donc avancé dans la ruelle, où j'ai vu une porte dont la serrure avait été forcée. J'ai traversé une pièce, et me suis engagé dans un long couloir. À une porte, j'ai entendu des voix et j'ai écouté pendant un moment. »

« Combien de voix ? »

« Deux. Il y avait elle et un homme qui la menaçait. »

« Que disaient-ils ? »

« L'homme disait qu'ils étaient des erreurs de la nature. Qu'ils étaient trop intelligents. Allegra lui avait alors demandé si c'était pour ça qu'il avait tué Sandy et Mario et attaqué Jeff. »

« Il a avoué !? » se surprit Ben. Grissom acquiesça lentement.

« Saviez-vous que l'homme dont vous parlez était en réalité le recteur de l'université de votre fille ? »

Sa seule réponse fut l'air de franche incrédulité de Gil.

----------------------------------------------------------

Après sa sortie de la salle d'interrogatoire, Grissom aurait pu aller se chercher un café ou même rentrer chez lui. Après tout, les dernières heures avaient été assez éprouvantes et un peu de repos n'aurait pas fait de mal. Étrangement, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui ou d'aller s'asseoir dans la salle de repos. La seule chose dont il avait vraiment envie, c'était de voir sa fille.

Il resta donc dans le coin après son interrogatoire. Quand Allegra fut amenée dans la salle où il s'était retrouvé un peu plus tôt, Griss entra dans la salle d'observation. Sara n'était pas loin, elle non plus. Elle rejoignit rapidement son ancien amant derrière le miroir sans tain. Elle croisa les bras, le regard posé sur sa fille. Pendant quelques instants, elle fit un peu comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais ensuite…

« Merci, » dit-elle simplement, sans même prendre la peine de le regarder.

Griss tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, admirant son profil en silence. « Mais je t'en prie, » murmura-t-il doucement, en reportant son attention sur la salle d'interrogatoire. Au même moment, Brass, Catherine, Nick et Smith pénétrèrent dans la pièce. La vérité allait enfin être révélée et justice allait être faite.

Allegra était assise sur la chaise. Elle ne démontrait aucune nervosité et aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Tout était enfin terminé. Elle avait la vie sauve grâce à son père.

« Alors Allegra… » commença Ben en fouillant dans ses papiers. « On a retrouvé sur toi, après que ton père ait volé à ta rescousse, une enregistreuse, un couteau de poche couvert de sang et une photo du recteur de ton université. Sous tes ongles et sur certaines de tes molaires, il y avait de la peau. Le sang sur le couteau correspondait à celui de Jeff. La peau sur tes dents et sous tes ongles appartenaient au recteur de ton université, James Powell. Son ADN est également celui retrouvé sur les scènes de crime de Mario, Frank et Sandy. C'est cequi est arrivé ? Tu décidé que ta petite entente avec ton complice, qui qu'il soit, était terminée ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Je n'ai pas de complice et je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec tous ces meurtres ! » répliqua Allegra, en inspirant profondément afin de garder son calme.

Nick s'assit sur un des coins de la table et posa un pied sur la chaise devant lui. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Allegra. « Il est peut-être temps que tu nous dises tout, Allegra. Même si tu n'es pas coupable de rien. » dit-il sur un ton amical.

Allegra le toisa du regard pendant une seconde, mais préféra se lancer à l'eau. Après tout, elle n'avait rien fait et n'était qu'une pauvre victime dans toute cette histoire. « Bon, d'accord. Il faudra donc commencer dès le début. » Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit, se préparant à expliquer toute l'histoire.

« Quand j'ai découvert les corps de Mario et de Frank, je n'avais aucune idée de qui pouvait leur avoir fait une chose si horrible. Comme vous le savez tous, ils étaient tous les deux aimés de tous. Les professeurs, les élèves… Je ne voyais personne qui pouvait leur en vouloir assez pour les tuer. Puis, Sandy m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que le recteur agissait bizarrement. Il était souvent près de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je lui trouvais l'air louche, mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais faire part de mes soupçons à qui que ce soit. Lorsque ma mère m'a laissé à l'arcade, j'ai eu un message de Sandy sur mon téléphone portable me disant que Monsieur Powell lui avait demandé de la rencontrer dans la bibliothèque dans lasoirée. » Elle prit une courte pause avant de poursuivre.

« Ensuite, j'ai appris qu'elle était morte et que mon ADN était encore une fois sur la scène de crime. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde à Monsieur Powell. Je me doutais seulement que quelqu'un se jouait de moi, alors j'ai tout fait pour me défendre. Vous ne croyiez pas quand je prétendais que je n'avais pas de complice et absolument rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Quand je suis arrivée chez moi, je suis allée directement dans ma chambre. Une fois là, j'ai reçu un appel de Jeff. Il disait qu'une voiture était arrêtée devant chez lui et qu'un homme l'espionnait. Il m'a demandée de venir immédiatement chez lui. » Nick fronça les sourcils, tout en échangeant un regard avec Catherine.

« Je suis donc filée en douce et j'ai pris un taxi, après avoir pris quelques trucs avec moi. Les parents de Jeff sont partis en voyage aux Caraïbes, alors il ne pouvait pas non plus se confier à personne. Nous avons veillés pendant un moment, en surveillant la voiture. Lorsque l'homme est sorti de la voiture, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de Monsieur Powell. Cet idiot est allé marcher autour de la maison, nous laissant l'opportunité de voir son visage. Avec Jeff, j'ai mis un plan au point. Il m'a fournis une enregistreuse et une photo de Monsieur Powell. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit Ben, désormais appuyé sur le mur, près du miroir sans tain. Le récit d'Allegra semblait tellement vrai, tellement bien construit et logique qu'il était presque impossible de croire qu'elle l'avait inventé.

« Pour que vous le coinciez… » dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Elle s'attira les regards interloqués des adultes encore une fois. « Voyons ! » s'exclama-t-elle, énervée. « En voyant sa photo sur moi, je me disais que si jamais je mourrais, au moins vous iriez fouiller de son côté. Comme vous l'avez dit, son ADN se trouvait sur certaines de mes dents et sous mes ongles. Quand il m'a attaqué, je me suis arrangée pour laisser des marques qui seraient visibles. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas couvrir avec un chandail ou un pantalon. C'est pourquoi il avait des griffures au visage. »

« Et l'enregistreuse ? » demanda Brass, parlant pour la première depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

Cette fois, Allegra soupira fortement en se frappant légèrement la tête avec une de ses mains. « J'ai enregistré sa confession. Allons, ma mère m'avait dit que vous étiez de meilleurs CSI que ça ! »

Derrière le miroir sans tain, Sara laissa échapper un éclat de rire en se tournant vers Gil. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard amusé avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

Ben Smith sortit la cassette de l'enregistreuse et demanda une radio. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva avec la radio. Smith glissa la cassette dans l'appareil et le mit en marche. La voix d'Allegra s'éleva dans la pièce.

_« Jeff, il s'approche. On devrait quitter la maison ! » _

_« Non ! Si on quitte la maison, on ne sera plus en sécurité. On devrait appeler la police ! »_

_On entendit alors un gros bruit, comme si quelqu'un essayait de défoncer une porte. _

_« Il arrive ! » s'écria un Jeff paniqué._

_« Je sais ! » _

_« Viens par ici A. » On entendit quelques pas. Quelque chose – comme une fenêtre – s'ouvrit et on entendit des voitures et tous ces bruits familiers de la ville. _

_Il y eut un court silence, jusqu'à ce que Allegra se remette à parler. _

_« On va où maintenant ? » _

_« Je connais une ruelle où on pourra se cacher, viens ! » _

_Personne ne parlait, mais des bruits de pas de course leur parvenaient. Puis…_

_« Espèce d'emmerdeurs ! Je vous rattrapai, vous verr__**ez**__ ! » Tout le monde reconnut la voix de James Powell, le recteur de l'université de Las Vegas. _

_Pour un bon quatre ou cinq minutes, on n'entendit que des bruits de pas et quelques halètements, montrant la course folle à laquelle était contrainte Jeff et Allegra. _

_« Ha, je t'ai eu ! » _

_« Jeff ! » retentit à peine quelques secondes plus tard. « Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie… ! » La voix étouffée d'Allegra montrait clairement qu'elle était la victime que retenait Powell. _

_On entendit quelques bruits de lutte et des exclamations de douleurs. Jeff poussa un puissant cri de douleur et Allegra s'exclama : « Jjjeeeffff ! Noooon ! » _

_« Attends petite salope que je t'attrape ! » _

_Des portes claquèrent, puis un : « Enfin je t'ai ! » _

_« Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! » Un hurlement, de Powell, retentit. « Je vous ai dit de me lâcher ! » fit la voix furieuse d'Allegra. _

_« Pourquoi vous nous avez suivi, attaqué et espionné ? » s'enquit Allegra par la suite. _

_« Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, on peut dire. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être ainsi… C'est tellement injuste, si vous saviez. Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une telle intelligence… » expliqua brièvement James Powell. _

_« C'est donc ça ! Vous êtes jaloux… Et vous voulez nous faire payer ! C'est pourquoi vous avez tué Mario et Sandy et attaqué Jeff ? »_

_« Exactement… »_

_« Et Frank ? » Allegra marqua une légère pause. « Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? »_

_« Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, tout simplement. » Il y eut quelques pas se rapprochant de la porte et un raclement de chaise. _Le sang de Grissom ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait ce qui allait venir.

_«Mais assez parler… Ce n'est pas ça l'important maintenant… » La tension monta. «Maintenant, je vais te tuer. »_

_Un coup de pied dans la porte se fit entendre. La voix de Grissom s'éleva ensuite. _

_« Mettez-vous à genoux sur le sol et mettez les mains en l'air ou je vais tirer ! » _

_« Allons Docteur Grissom… Jamais vous ne serez capable de le faire… » dit Powell sur un ton très calme. _

_« Vous êtes mal placé pour me dire ce que je suis capable ou non de faire. Mettez les mains en en l'air ! » Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un coup de feu retentit, faisant sursauter tout le monde dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Deux bruits d'objets échappés sur le sol se firent entendre. Puis un murmure : « Allegra, dis-moi, tu es blessée ? » _

_Silence. _

Fin de la cassette. Allegra releva la tête vers les adultes l'entourant. Nick était stupéfié par tout ce que Allegra avait fait pour être certaine de piéger son potentiel assassin. Catherine était surprise qu'Allegra soit totalement innocente et même une victime de cette histoire. Brass soupira avant de s'excuser auprès de l'adolescente pour les soupçons. Ben Smith leva les mains. Il avait terminé son travail ici. Il sortit d'ailleurs de la pièce après avoir serré la main des autres.

Allegra se leva, prête à quitter maintenant qu'elle était innocentée. « Attends ! » s'exclama Nick. « J'ai une dernière question. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui. « Oui ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu fui ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas parlé à ta mère à propos du recteur ? Elle aurait pu t'aider. » dit Nick.

Une lueur de tristesse prit possession du regard d'Allegra. « Elle était trop occupée avec mon père, » avoua-t-elle avec une tristesse visible, avant de sortir de la pièce.

Derrière le miroir, Sara avait baissé la tête. Grissom s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Étrangement, la brunette se dégagea de lui. Quand il voulut lui demander ce qui se passait, elle leva une main pour le dissuader de parler. « Le plus simple serait que nous ne soyons que des amis. Pour Allegra. » dit-elle, même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Grissom acquiesça lentement. « En effet Sara, rester amis serait bien plus simple. Pour notre fille, pour nos emplois… Encore une fois, tu as raison. » Il s'approcha pourtant et glissa une main le long de sa joue. Ses doigts s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux, alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Sara entrouvrit les lèvres, en appréhension. Un frisson d'excitation la submergea lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur les sensations causées par Grissom.

Ce dernier ne fit que poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sara, mais la brunette eut l'impression de sentir ses jambes fondre sous elle, comme une adolescente. Gil se retira. « Mais est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? » Il recula, jetant un dernier regard à son ancienne compagne. Puis il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Il n'est pas trop tard ! » s'exclama soudainement Sara. Grissom, confus, revint vers elle.

« Pas trop tard pour quoi ? » s'enquit-il, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

Sara baissa les yeux vers le sol, préférant éviter les yeux bleus de Griss dans lesquels elle risquait de se noyer. Mais elle trouva finalement le courage de répondre à sa question. Elle releva donc la tête et regarda Gil dans les yeux.

« Pour se marier. »

Seul le sourire qui prit possession des lèvres de Gil fut sa réponse.

Mais c'était plus que suffisant.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Quel est votre avis ?


	9. Épilogue: Célébration

Bonjour !

Voilà, encore une autre fic de terminée… Complète… Un mot qu'il me fait mal de penser parce que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette fic, comme vous pouvez le voir par le nombre de chapitres publiés en peu de temps. Quatre en une semaine, je crois que c'est mon nouveau record !

Encore une fois, je vous gâte… Deux chapitres en très peu de temps. Mais c'est aussi Julie qu'il faut remercier pour sa correction rapide ! En plus, je pars une semaine sans Internet, alors j'essaie de faire pardonner mon absence, j'imagine.

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui ont lus et/ou reviewés – je sais que je me répète, mais il faut le dire, non ? Donc j'espère que vous vous reconnaissez, ceux que je vise.

Donc, assez de bavardage… Voici une fin bien guimauve, j'espère que vous l'aimerez… En tout cas, envoyez une review ! XD Et je saurai ce que vous pensez !

----------------------------------------------------------

La main de Sara se plaça sur son bustier satiné, pour glisser le long de sa poitrine. Ses doigts rencontrèrent rapidement son ventre plat, pour continuer leur route vers le bas de sa robe. Ses cheveux, trop courts pour être coiffé d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait simplement été enjolivés par une marguerite blanche. Sara baissa la tête vers le bas de sa robe, celle qui était bouffante. Ses doigts jouèrent nerveusement avec le tissu satiné.

Ça y est. Le moment qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Ce moment qu'elle imaginait depuis vingt-cinq ans. Le moment qu'elle espérait depuis sa rencontre bénie avec Grissom. Leur mariage. Le jour où ils uniraient une bonne fois pour toute leur destinée. Ce jour était enfin arrivé.

Sa nervosité la surprenait, mais au fond elle aurait dû s'y attendre. Elle allait se marier avec l'homme de ses rêves. Et bien qu'elle savait que plus rien ne se mettrait dans leur chemin, mais elle n'en restait pas moins nerveuse. Et s'il y avait un retournement de dernière minute ? Et si quelqu'un s'opposait à leur union ? Et si Gil l'abandonnait juste avant qu'elle atteigne l'autel ?

Elle savait bien que toutes ses angoisses étaient dérisoires, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa vie avait été trop souvent marquée par les déceptions et la douleur qui s'ensuivait. Quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter intimement Grissom, plus de dix-sept ans plus tôt, elle avait eu du mal à croire à sa chance. Il lui arrivait souvent de se pincer, alors qu'elle s'endormait dans les bras de l'entomologiste après des ébats amoureux passionnés. Ils avaient, après quelques mois, bâtis leur propre routine et la vie de couple était devenue normale – ou plutôt, aussi normale que puisse être une vie de couple pour deux CSI cachant leur relation à tous leurs amis et collègues.

Ça faisait un peu plus de trois mois depuis que Sara avait parlé du mariage avec Griss derrière le miroir sans tain. Les choses avaient ensuite défilées à une vitesse folle. Sara avait officiellement pris son poste de directrice du laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas. Griss avait célébré ses cinquante-six ans, deux mois plus tôt, avec Sara, Allegra et leurs autres amis dans sa maison. Ensuite, Sara, Allegra et lui choisirent une maison dans laquelle ils emménagèrent tous ensemble. Comme il était de nouveau en infraction avec le règlement du labo quant au relation amoureuse, il décida de prendre sa retraite. Lors de sa dernière journée de travail, Sara et lui avaient annoncés leur fiançailles, qui durait depuis quinze ans. En le sachant, tout le monde avait ravi de voir que les deux amoureux étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, c'était le grand jour.

À cette simple pensée, le cœur de Sara battait à tout rompre. Le fait d'être mariés ne changerait sans doute rien à leurs vies. Voilà un détail qui avait étonné Sara. Quand ils avaient choisis la maison, Sara s'était dit que retourn**er** vivre avec Grissom après toutes ses années seraient sûrement étrange. Mais en fait, ça n'avait semblé qu'un retour à la normale. Grissom et elle avaient retrouvés leurs petites habitudes, incluant simplement Allegra dedans. Griss faisait le repas, Allegra mettait la table et ils faisaient tous ensemble la vaisselle, si c'était nécessaire. Sara faisait leur lit chaque matin, Gil observant souvent ses mouvements alors qu'elle passait sa main sur les draps pour défaire les plis.

Allegra, plutôt rude avec Grissom lors de leur première conversation, l'avait aussitôt accepté dans sa vie après qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Après les funérailles déchirantes de Mario, Frank et Sandy, la jeune fille avait eu une période dépressive. Elle s'enfermait souvent dans sa chambre, montant le son de sa chaîne stéréo afin de ne pas se faire déranger. Sara ignorait ce que faisait sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Malheureusement, elle se retrouvait souvent occupée avec les préparatifs du mariage, que Grissom souhaitait le plus tôt possible. La fiancée de Gil avait réussi à convaincre sa fille de consulter un psychologue, bien qu'elle ignorait complètement comment. Après seulement deux rencontres, Allegra allait déjà mieux. Elle se mit à passer de plus en plus de temps avec Jeff, qui s'était rapidement remis du coup de couteau dans le ventre que lui avait administré Powell, mais qui ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il accompagna Allegra à plusieurs rendez-vous avec le psychologue et ensemble, ils parvirent à faire le deuil de Mario et Sandy, bien que la plaie était encore ouverte.

Quelques jours plus tôt, lors du seizième anniversaire d'Allegra, Sara avait remarqué un grand rapprochement entre Allegra et Jeff. Elle en avait parlé à Grissom. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et dit : « On verra. »

Quelqu'un cogna à la porte, sortant Sara de ses pensées.

« Entrez ! » s'écria Sara, en jetant un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir. La porte s'entrouvrit derrière elle et Catherine entra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux, bouclés pour l'occasion, tombait doucement sur ses épaules. Sa robe, dans des tons de crème, lui allait à merveille.

« La cérémonie va commencer bientôt… Tu es prête ? » Incapable de répondre, Sara acquiesça lentement avant que son regard ne revienne sur le miroir devant elle. Cath soupira et s'approcha de Sara. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brunette. « Tu sais Sara… Si tu n'es pas certaine, on peut toujours repo -» commença-t-elle, avec sollicitude.

« Non, » l'arrêta Sara. « Je suis prête… et je suis certaine. » Elle inspira profondément en passant une main sur son ventre. « Je suis seulement un peu… surprise de ma chance, j'imagine. »

Catherine lui fit un petit sourire, tout en reculant un peu. « On t'attends… » murmura-t-elle, en allant ouvrir la porte à Sara. Cette dernière saisit son bouquet et sortit de la pièce, prête à faire ce dont elle rêvait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom inspira. Debout devant la foule, il attendait avec impatience Sara. Contrairement à sa fiancée, il n'avait aucun stress. Il avait l'impression d'être prêt pour ce moment depuis toujours. De toute façon, Sara et lui partageaient déjà tout, comme avant qu'elle quitte Las Vegas. Ils vivaient dans la même maison, dormaient dans le même lit, mangeaient la même nourriture végétarienne et avaient les mêmes rêves et aspirations. Le mariage ne changerait sans doute rien à leur relation et à leur vie. Ça ne ferait que prouver et officialiser les choses.

La musiquese mit à résonner dans la petite chapelle. Gil releva la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement. Tout le monde était là, sauf Brass qui serait au bras de Sara. Allegra se trouvait au premier rang. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de son père, elle lui signa : « Tout va bien aller. » Grissom lui sourit, alors que tous se tournaient vers la porte pour voir la future mariée entrer dans la pièce.

D'un pas doux, mais décidé, Sara, toujours aussi magnifique dans sa robe blanche, s'avança en direction de l'autel. Brass était à son bras, la guidant avec honneur vers son futur époux. Sara fixa Gil, un sourire apparaissant doucement sur ses lèvres douces. Griss ne put s'empêcher de signer à sa promise un « T'es époustouflante ! » Personne ne comprit le message qu'avait envoyé Grissom à Sara, sauf Allegra bien sûr. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle s'étonnait parfois de constater à quel point son père et sa mère pouvaient devenir fleur bleue.

Sara atteint l'autel et se posta devant Gil. Il lui prit la main avec douceur. À cet instant, toute la nervosité et tous les angoisses de Sara disparurent. Plus rien n'existait, pas même le curé à sa droite. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Griss. Que les yeux de Gil dont Sara ne pouvait pas détacher les siens. Les mots de l'homme d'église à leurs côtés ne semblaient résonner que pour eux. Quand il demanda si quelqu'un s'opposait à leur union, seul un silence total se fit entendre dans la pièce. Un silence qui fit sourire à la fois Gil et Sara, car plus rien ne se mettrait dans leur chemin désormais.

Puis, la phrase magique que les deux amoureux attendaient l'un comme l'autre.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme… » Et se tournant légèrement vers Gil, le curé ajouta : « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Et alors, presque avec impatience, Gil se pencha et embrassa Sara pour la première fois en tant qu'homme marié. Sara ne put empêcher un sourire de gagner ses lèvres alors que la langue de Grissom pénétrait sa bouche pour aller caresser la sienne. Leurs invités vinrent ensuite féliciter les nouveaux mariés. Allegra, portant une robe lilas qui lui allait très bien, s'approcha la première. Elle prit ses parents dans ses bras, esquissant un véritable sourire pour la première fois en trois mois. Elle s'éloigna, laissant la place aux autres. La plupart des employés du LVPD était présent. S'ils n'avaient pas connu Sara avant son départ, maintenant, ils savaient qui elle était à cause de son nouveau poste. Et Grissom avait non seulement été un CSI expérimenté, mais aussi un homme compatissant et généreux qui avait une oreille attentive.

Ensuite, les nouveaux époux se rendirent dans la salle de réception qu'ils avaient choisis pour la suite des célébrations. Lors du repas, il y eut plusieurs discours, dont celui de Greg, plutôt humoristique et celui d'Allegra… émouvant.

L'adolescente s'était levée afin que tout le monde la voit bien. Le silence s'était fait dans la grande salle, car tous étaient curieux de savoir ce que dirait la jeune fille sur ses parents. Allegra s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« On m'a demandé de prendre la parole ce soir. Au début, quand j'ai dû écrire ce texte, je me suis demandé ce que je devais dire. Puis, j'ai décidé de laisser parler mon cœur, parce que je ne suis pas vraiment douée avec les mots… » Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Maman, je veux te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as toujours fait passer avant tes propres intérêts et je ne peur que te remercier. Je suis seulement triste de constater que je suis la raison pour laquelle tu ne voulais pas revenir à Vegas, pour rejoindre Gil. Mais je comprends la peur que tu avais, mais je suis surprise de constater que tu t'es fait souffrir pendant quinze ans, loin de l'homme que tu aimais passionnément… pour moi. Heureusement qu'on est revenue ici, sinon… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Donc, Maman, je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je tiens à m'excuser pour t'avoir fait souffrir parfois, et pour t'avoir accusé de toutes sortes de choses que je regrette aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que tu sois avec Gil, parce que… Enfin, je vois que tu es heureuse… et tu le mérites Maman… Bien plus que tu le crois. »

Allegra s'arrêta et regarda sa mère. Elle s'essuyait légèrement les yeux, touchée par le discours de sa fille. Gil fit un sourire à Allegra, pensant qu'elle avait terminée, mais étonnamment, l'adolescente ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour poursuivre.

« Gil… J'apprends seulement à te connaître et… c'est définitivement grâce à toi. Cette nuit-là… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai pensé pouvoir vaincre Monsieur Powell, mais… » Elle déglutit. Les mots semblaient bloquer dans sa gorge et les larmes lui montaient dans les yeux. Elle baissa légèrement vers ses escarpins pour se calmer. « Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je… Maman m'avait parlé de toi, beaucoup. Elle m'avait parlé de ta façon d'être, de penser… Elle m'avait parlé de ton humanisme. Elle m'avait dit que tu n'avais jamais tué un homme… Et, enfin, pour moi, tu as… Tu as tué quelqu'un… Pour me sauver la vie. Je voudrais m'excuser pour notre première conversation… J'ai été un peu rude, mais je voulais seulement éviter que Maman soit blessée… Je me rends compte que je me trompais sur ton compte. Tu rends Maman heureuse et… moi aussi. Avant, l'idée d'avoir un père potentiel me répugnait, mais maintenant, je te remercie de faire partie de nos vies… Papa. » Gil avait été très surpris par ce que sa fille lui avait dit. C'était également la première fois qu'elle l'appelait « Papa », se bornant habituellement à dire « Gil. » Grissom se rendit ensuite compte que sa fille n'avait pas terminée. Elle faisait un geste bizarre, mais que lui et Sara comprirent très bien. Allegra referma le majeur et l'annulaire sur sa main, mais laissa ses autres doigts bien droits. Quand elle vit son père lui répondre, elle fit un sourire et se rassit.

_« Moi aussi, je t'aime. »_

----------------------------------------------------------

Après le repas, Grissom guida Sara sur la piste de danse. Une chanson des plus simples se mit à résonner dans la pièce et Gil attira Sara à lui. Rapidement, d'autres couples les entourèrent à mesure qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste. À un certain moment, Sara posa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Une de ses mains était posée sur la base de son cou et l'autre sur sa poitrine, sentant les battements de son cœur qui ne semblait battre que pour elle. Grissom glissa une de ses mains autour de la taille, toujours aussi fine, de sa nouvelle épouse, alors que l'autre se posait sur celle de Sara, sur sa poitrine. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et la nouvelle mariée ferma les yeux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir se sentir si bien dans les bras de Gil… son mari.

_Enfin_

Ils bougèrent pendant quelques minutes en rythme avec la musique, tout à fait inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La seule chose importante pour l'instant était l'autre. Mais soudain, Griss tourna la tête et se raidit. Sara le ressentit et releva lentement la tête. Son mari semblait regarder un autre couple, un peu plus loin, sur la piste de danse. Au début, Sara ne reconnut pas du tout l'autre couple, puis elle vit le visage du garçon, alors qu'il lui faisait enfin face.

Il s'agissait de Jeff. Et quand la jeune fille se tourna, Sara vit qu'il s'agissait de sa fille. Finalement, timidement, Jeff déposa un baiser tout à fait inexpérimenté sur les lèvres d'Allegra. L'adolescente se raidit, surprise. Elle aimait bien Jeff et s'était incroyablement rapproché depuis trois mois, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il ferait ce qu'il venait de faire. Quand il lui avait demandé si elle voulait danser avec lui – car elle l'avait aussi invité au mariage de ses parents – elle avait accepté en se disant que ça ne signifierait sans doute rien pour lui. Visiblement, elle s'était bien trompée.

Hésitant, Jeff regarda Allegra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Avait-il fait une erreur ? Mais après quelques secondes à être paralysée par la surprise, Allegra avança son visage vers Jeff et captura ses lèvres. Jeff répondit au baiser avec surprise. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques secondes, avant de se séparer. Jeff ramena Allegra contre lui et, presque avec peur, tourna la tête vers Grissom et Sara. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire alors que Gil levait le pouce pour rassurer l'adolescent. Jeff rougit et détourna rapidement la tête vers sa nouvelle petite-amie.

« Ce n'est plus un bébé, » murmura Gil dans l'oreille de sa femme.

« Je sais… Elle est déjà seize ans et elle est en âge de conduire… » ajouta Sara, avec nostalgie. « Tu aurais dû la voir, Chéri, quand elle était toute petite. Et si minuscule quand j'ai accouché, si tu savais… » Sara releva la tête et croisa le regard de son époux. « Désolée… Je ne crois pas que j'aurais dû - » Gil la fit taire avec un doux baiser. Il la garda ensuite bien au creux de ses bras et l'avertit d'un ton sérieux : « Ça suffit les regrets, Sara.» Il la fit tournoyer, puis l'arrêta devant lui. « Ce qui est fait, est fait, d'accord, mon amour ? » Les yeux de Sara rencontrèrent ceux de Grissom. Elle y vit de l'amour, de la tendresse, mais surtout, du pardon, bien au-delà des mots. Devant ce pardon, si vif, si présent, Sara ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer lentement. Gil reprit Sara contre lui, lui répétant encore une autre fois combien il l'aimait.

----------------------------------------------------------

Trop rapidement, la réception fut déjà terminée et l'heure de partir arriva. Gil et Sara avait un avion à prendre dans trois heures. Ils devaient se changer et ensuite se rendre à l'aéroport. Ils partaient en lune de miel pour une semaine et demi à Hawaï. Quant à Allegra, ses parents lui avaient laissés le choix de rester à la maison, chez Jeff ou chez Catherine. Normalement, l'adolescente serait restée sans problème plusieurs jours seule chez elle, mais avec les récents évènements, elle préférait aller chez Catherine et Warrick. Elle aurait bien aimé aller chez Jeff. Même les parents du jeune garçon était d'accord, mais Allegra avait apprendre à connaître les plus proches amis de son père. Et elle se doutait que Cath allait lui faire un « Top dix de ce qu'il faut absolument savoir sur Gilbert Henry Grissom.»

Gil et Sara se retrouvèrent à l'aéroport sans trop comprendre comment. Avec chance, leur avion ne fut pas retardé et ils s'installèrent dans leurs sièges avec joie. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais été à Hawaï et ils découvraient ensemble cette destination paradisiaque. Le vol durerait environ trois heures, et comme Sara était épuisée par la journée chargée d'émotions, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Griss et s'endormit rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Gil essaya de lire le livre qu'il avait glissé dans son sac de voyage, mais ses pensées étaient sans cesse ramenées vers sa femme. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers elle et de caresser tendrement sa joue. Il s'émerveillait pratiquement toujours de la douceur incroyable de sa peau.

Après trois heures de vol, l'avion atterrit finalement et Gil réveilla doucement Sara. Le couple récupéra ses bagages et se dirigea vers un taxi qui les conduisit à leur hôtel, un des plus luxueux du coin. Quand ils furent enfin dans leurs chambres, une magnifique suite avec vue sur la mer, Gil posa leurs valises. Sara se tenait sur le balcon, admirant la vaste étendue d'eau qui s'étendait devant elle. La lune était pleine dans le ciel et se reflétait légèrement dans l'eau, agitée par quelques vagues. Même à Hawai, les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches. Sara frissonna et Gil prit cela comme un signe pour approcher.

Il se plaça derrière elle et entoura sa taille. Sara soupira et alla poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Gil.

« Tu y crois, toi ? Qu'on est enfin mariés ? » demanda Sara en murmurant. C'était comme si elle avait peur de parler trop fort et de se réveiller pour constater que le mariage n'avait été qu'un rêve.

« Oui, j'y crois… » répondit doucement Gil, en déposant de petits baisers sur la nuque et le cou de Sara. Il s'amusa à embrasser la peau nue qui lui était accessible, mais bientôt, seulement disposé des baisers comme il le faisait n'était plus suffisant. Il avait besoin de montrer à Sara son amour.

« Tu sais quoi ? Il y a un lit géant dans notre chambre qui s'ennuie… Il aimerait bien qu'on le réchauffe, mais surtout qu'on l'utilise… » dit calmement Gil à Sara. Cette dernière sentit un sourire s'afficher instantanément sur ses lèvres.

Griss attira sa femme dans la chambre avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient ou tentaient de faire l'amour depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient du temps. Du temps pour se redécouvrir pour de vrai, du temps pour vraiment s'aimer.

Sara portait une petite robe d'été, ne comportant qu'une fermeture éclair dans le dos. Gil, tout en l'embrassant passionnément, la descendit. Une fois détachée, la robe glissa sans effort sur le sol et Griss passa un bras autour de la taille de Sara pour mieux l'attirer à lui. Ils s'embrassaient toujours passionnément et Gil tenait Sara fermement contre lui, comme si la simple proximité de leurs corps n'était plus suffisante. Finalement, Sara recula de quelques pas, un sourire coquin s'étant préalablement affiché sur ses lèvres. Elle poussa Gil sur le lit derrière eux.

Bien plus tard, Griss enveloppa Sara dans ses bras, et qu'il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait à la folie. Il resta quelques minutes à observer Sara, alors qu'elle glissait lentement dans les méandres du sommeil. Il réalisa à quel point il était chanceux. Il était marié à une des plus belles et des plus incroyables femmes de la Terre. Et ils avaient une fille, tout aussi merveilleuse, belle et intelligente que sa mère. Finalement, Gil se laissa aller et s'endormit, heureux.

Ils avaient oublié toutes leurs disputes, leurs malentendus et leurs désaccords. Ils avaient oublié leurs différences et leurs divergences de point de vue et d'opinion. Ils avaient oublié leurs problèmes, présents ou passés. Ils avaient oubliés les déchirures… et la séparation. Ils avaient oublié tous ce qui pouvait les faire souffrir. Ils avaient oublié tout ce qui était négatif et néfaste pour eux, pour se concentrer sur leur avenir. Un avenir qui se voulait prometteur et positif, mais surtout un avenir qu'ils envisageaient à deux – ou à trois, plutôt !

Car désormais, une seule chose comptait réellement pour eux;

Après s'être tant cherchés… ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés.

FIN


End file.
